


'Cause His Body's Sweet Like Sugar Venom

by Narryfavoritejiall



Series: You make me feel young again [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Another underage goddamnit, Cheating, Coming In Pants, Grinding, I'm Not Ashamed, Like literally he's the cutest in this, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Part of Series, Peter has a crush on his friend's daddy;), Peter is 17 in this, Peter isn't a virgin, Please Don't Hate Me, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Has Issues, Tony has a son in this idk is peter's friend, Underage Sex, You've been warned, don't know how to tag, just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Yeah, he gets it, the pale boy is something to look at —boyishly, harshly, dumbly but with a certain softness that Peter only had.At first he thought the kid —because, goddamnit, he's just a kid—, came constantly to his house to see his son and that maybe, Peter had a thing for his son. But, no, that's not possible.Or, Tony is longer gone since he laid eyes on his son's best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Another one, guys. I went way to long with this but you won't regret reading a it, you'll see. 
> 
> Tony has a son in this and appears briefly, just for the plot, his name is Edward he won't be in more than five paragraphs, just mentioned. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, excuse my mistakes, I write like in three hours and it's 4:43 AM and I giving the crossed eyes. 
> 
> The story is situated in cold place, like ina cozy white house.
> 
> Enjoy the little gifs!

 

* * *

* * *

 

_"Dude, it was so fucked up, like —I don't have to explain it, you were there!"_

 

Tony sighed and looked up from his laptop, watching his son and — _Peter—_ _Jesus Christ, here we go._ He took his glasses of and cleared his throat,"Language?" 

 

Edward turned his head fast and caught his brown eyes, he chuckled and opened the fridge, "Hey, Tony, I heard you saying the same word last night." 

 

The older man shook his head and send Peter a quick polite smile when the boy giggled and leaned on the counter, waving at him, " _And,_ I'm the adult here, I have some rights." 

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark," The younger boy smiled and caught the soda that Edward threw at him distractedly, before looking at Tony up and down discretely.

 

"Peter," The brown haired man nodded once, "How're you doing?" 

 

The short boy opened his mouth to respond but the other gripped his arm and tried to walk him out of the kitchen, "Dad, we'll be in my room. Knock before coming in?" 

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and lifted his hand, "Please go." 

 

"We're going to order a pizza, don't tell Mom," Edward yelled as he climbed the stairs rapidly.

 

"Sure thing," The man mumbled and watched Peter stared at him for a second and then gave him a smalla smile with closed lips before following his friend quickly.

 

He tapped away on his laptop again and sipped on his glass that contained whiskey, he grimaced and listened to the loud music playing from upstairs and hits against the wall - _that_ it was probably a soccer ball being thrown around- he sighed and looked outside the window on the kitchen to see the snow falling quickly, the boy's brown eyes stayed on his mind and thin pale lip too, he couldn't blame himself to think like that, the young boy always,  _always_ was  _too_ nice to Tony, always stared for too long and smiled just a tiny bit, sometimes thin fingers brush against his forearm when he walks past him and brown eyes glance up and down; at first he thought the kid —because,  _goddamnit,_ he's just a kid—, came constantly to his house to see his son and that maybe, Peter had a thing for his son. But, no, that's not possible.

 

The man sometimes catches Edward looking at Peter with fond eyes and small smiles, and,  _yeah,_ he gets it, the pale boy is something to look at, what a skinny boy, red cheeks because of the cold or when Tony makes a comment when his son isn't there, with high cheekbones and long neck, with tender hands but at the same time rough, the way he moves —boyishly, harshly, dumbly but with a certain softness that Peter only had.

 

Tony sometimes founds himself looking through the glass door and in the white yard, looking proudly at his son kicking the ball and looking  _hotly_ at his son's friend bending over to get the ball and jumping around carelessly, showing just a bit of skin when he raises his arms, laughing and pushing Edward, sometimes brown eyes catches his eyes and Tony feels like a creep as he looks down and drinks quickly whatever liquor swimming coldly on his favorite glass because he  _knows_ that if he looks up, he is gonna find those brown eyes again and small smile waiting for him. 

 

He lives for summer, Tony  _lives_ for sun shining —though he hates the fucking heat— he fucking lives for the clear sky and the clean pool, the loud music that is played in his backyard and his wife preparing pink lemonade to put on a fancy tray and bring it to their son and friends. Tony lives for the sight of the young boy that haunts his dreams, when he is in a black swimsuit and sun hits his wet shoulders, getting sunkissed, he lives for Peter laying down on in the grass as his friends run around, he loves the lithe legs jumping and kicking a ball and he loves Peter trying hard to catch his eyes, moving and bitting his lip, throwing a  _winning_ smile towards his way. 

 

The man would never forget the last summer, so delightful and slow, the pretty boy that he no longer feels guilty thinking about; he remembers him, wet feet slapping against the white marble, laughs and joyful yells echoing in the walls, he remembers his own sharp intake of breath when Peter collided against his body harshly, when Tony was on his way to the kitchen —he was about to scold both boys for running around the house dripping wet with water guns, but his frown disappeared when he caught the boy from slipping, large hands connected fast on wet  _bare_ flesh, and at first Tony was alarmed that the kid hurted himself -he didn't felt excited to explain something to May- but he forgot when his hands felt hot against the other's bony back, the boy's leg got accidentally in between his own legs, he coughed awkwardly as got the boy into a straight position and gulped at the tight grip of small hands' on his forearms, the man was about to ask if Peter was ok, but the boy smiled, leaned over quickly, kissed his cheek — _kissed_ his fucking cheek, and then pulled away to start running again.

 

Tony gaped at the wet traces of water on his cheek and he could only yell with a broken voice,  _"Don't run around the house with wet feet, kids!"_

 

_-_

 

Tony was leaning his chin on his palm as he read the long emails sent to him, he read the halfway through and answered them with annoyed fingers and tired eyes, the liquor was long gone and he was too lazy to stand up and and refill his glass, he was about to dial a number on his phone, but he heard loud footsteps and saw his son's friend entering the kitchen slowly. 

 

"Hey, Mr, Stark," Peter smiled and walked to where he was sitting. 

 

The older man cleared his throat as he put his phone down, "What's going on, boy?" 

 

"Uh, I — We just ordered the pizza and Edward told to come down and tell you that if you could open the door for the pizza man if we don't hear it from upstairs," The brown eyed boy asked and stood beside him, stretching his arm and playing with the papers laying disorderly on the dining table, avoiding his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I'll hear it, don't worry," Tony nodded and looked up to stare at his face, "And where's Edward?" 

 

Peter looked down at him with raised eyebrows, "Oh, he's in the bathroom." 

 

"Right," He nodded and tapped the table with his fingertips awkwardly, "Is that all?" 

 

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" The younger boy ignored him and looked at the laptop.

 

"Just work," The brown haired man nodded and pursed his lips, watching the boy standing closer, the side of his hip was touching his arm bicep. 

 

"Can I see?" 

 

Tony's breath got stuck in his throat when Peter sat down on his legs quickly, his skinny arm rested on his chest and his legs rested on the side of the chair, the man coughed and lift his arms so they were far away from touching the boy, he watched him read at whatever was on the computer — _fuck it,_ he couldn't remember what was on the damn thing  _right now._

 

"Yeah —Uh, I— Look, Peter, you should better stand up," Tony stuttered and back away slightly on the chair with the boy sitting on him.

 

" _Evenings, Mr. Stark. I feel appealed to announce that the next following months, the conferences are going to take place in Atlanta, with our business-,_ " Peter stopped reading with a groan and threw himself back against him, "God, you have to read all of that?, Don't you get bored?" 

 

The older man gave a short laughed, placing a hand on the boy's back, signaling him to stand up, but he stopped when the other turned his head to face him and hugged his neck with an arm, "Peter, come on, Edward is probably waiting for you." 

 

"Not after he ate the whole bag of Doritos," The boy laughed and shifted on his lap.

 

"Come on, kid, don't do this right now," The brown eyed man looked behind him and then towards the kitchen door, heart beating fast against his ribcage at the nervousness and fear of someone -his son coming-. 

 

Peter smiled, white teeth shining proudly and Tony felt like melting slowly and filthily under his gaze, the boy whispered, breath hitting his face, "Did you miss me?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Didn't you wonder why I haven't been here for weeks?" The brown haired boy shrugged, looking down as he played with the collar of Tony's white shirt.

 

"Well, I-,"  ** _And_** , Tony stopped fighting when the boy unbuttoned discretely the first buttons of his shirt, he sighed and shook his head, hands slowly and shyly resting on the small of the boy's back.

 

" _Didn't_ you wondered, Mr. Stark?" Peter gasped and faked indignation.

 

"Yes, yes I did," The older man cleared his throat to have a firm voice.

 

"Do you wanna know why I didn't stop by?" 

 

Tony nodded distractedly and stared at the doe brown eyes glancing at him intensely, "Sure." 

 

The shorter boy chuckled, "Aunt May grounded me." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Yeah — Wanna know why?" Peter smirked, swinging his legs up and down slightly, making his arse move  _slightly_ on the man's lap.

 

Tony hummed softly and watched the short eyelashes, fingers twitching, wanting to trace his fingertips tenderly on the fair lashes ans eyebrows. 

 

" _Because,_ " The young boy the word and scoffed, "She found a hickey on me. Can you believe it, Mr. Stark?" 

 

The older man shifted uncomfortably at the name that seem to make his chest clench in anticipation and desire, he smiled with closed lip and pulled a brown curl out of the boy's forehead with a tender touches, he sighed, "Well, I would be mad to if I was your aunt, Peter." 

 

The boy smiled and looked down shyly, then looked up after a few seconds with glime in his soft brown eyes, "Do you wanna know where was it?" 

 

"Uh," Tony raised his eyebrows expectingly.

 

"It was right here, sir," Peter whispered, sounding louder in the quiet room; Tony breathed in when the boy ducked his head and his fingers caressed the hair on his chest and — _When, lord, when did Peter unbuttoned another button on his shirt?—_ he felt the other breathed warm air on his neck and then kissed faintly in between his shoulder and neck, Tony closed his eyes and with one hand gripped the scrawny waist and the other rested on the back of the boy's head. He let Peter delivered opened mouth kisses -to filthy for someone _so, so_ young-  to the side of his neck and clavicle, thoughts and fears erasing away from his subconscious, he pulled at the brown locks harshly. 

 

Peter pulled away with red lips and perceptibly wet with saliva, he said breathlessly, "Do that again." 

 

"Huh?" Tony opened his eyes and shivered when his lips brushed with the other's lips just a bit, "What-." 

 

"Pull my hair again," The brown eyed boy crooked his head again and licked his hot flesh tempestuously, with small flicks of the tip of his tongue. 

 

 _Shit,_ at what time did he pulled at Peter's hair?, Tony sighed at the wet endearment on his neck and jaw, he pulled at the other's hair harder the he intended to when the younger sucked on his ear for a small, few, tempting, short,  _enraging_ seconds. He heard a moan vibrated against the side of his face and that made the older man snap his eyes open, feeling dizzy and aroused. 

 

"Peter — _Fucking hell—_ Edward —He will, get off," Tony coughed and tried to carry the body off him. 

 

" _No,_ " The boy whimpered, hugging his neck tighter and placing a small hand on his cheek, fondling the slight beard there, " _Please."_

 

Tony groaned and slumped back against the chair, making it squeak under their weight, he felt his own erection pressing uncomfortably against the back of the other's leg, "What are we doing, Peter?" 

 

"I don't know, I _don't_  know," Peter mumbled brokenly and bite softly at his jaw and cheek, getting closer to his mouth.

 

"Goddamn, kid," The brown haired man exhaled when the boy's hand traveled innocently, sliding against his chest, stomach and stopping at his belt, fumbling with his fingers and then Peter smiled against his jaw and clenched his cock through his trousers. 

 

" _Oh,_ " Peter gasped quietly and rubbed Tony's cock more intently "That feels nice, Mr. Stark." 

 

_Tell me about it, gee._

 

"We have to hurry, boy," Tony opened his eyes and looked at the door, wondering why the hell his son hasn't come down, looking for his friend. He cleared his throat and leaned his head back, caressing tenderly the boy back and hair, the kisses and licks on his jaw and neck settling down unhurriedly. 

 

"Can you kiss me?" The younger boy whispered, brown searching for his eyes, Tony stared at him, — _Pepper, Jesus Christ,_ he's been here, in the kitchen, with a pretty young boy sitting on his goddamn lap and he hasn't give a single, poor thought to his wife that was traveling to visit her sick grandmother?. 

 

Tony didn't answered, he grabbed the pale hand working his cock over his pants and moved with him, showing how he wanted it to move, he leaned in without thinking and caught the parted lips, tasting cherry pop and receiving a warm puff and a choked sigh, they moves their lips leisurely but at the same time swiftly —The  _Oh, god, I'm kissing a teenager, a child, my son's best friend, a minor—_ was ignored when Peter licked inside his mouth desperately and inexperienced, moaning and gripping the hairs in the back of the man's hair.

 

" _Tony,_ " The brown haired boy mumbled against his lips and bite them, "Touch me?" 

 

Peter guided his hand on his waist towards his crotch, placing it on the small tent showing on his sweats and pushing it against it bluntly and demanding, almost vulgarly, and Tony  _lived_ for every second of it. 

 

"Is this ok?" The man pulled away and kissed the soft jaw, barely nipping at the skin, he heard a moan and it echoed in the four walls, he grimaced and kissed him again, swallowing the next whimpered, "Hey, hey, gotta keep it quiet, alright?" 

 

The boy nodded almost passing unnoticed and they kissed with wet sounds and languidly moved of their mouths, "Wait." 

 

Tony watched the boy stood up briskly and he thought that it was going to be over and that the FBI would come abruptly through the kitchen door that he no longer was checking constantly.  _But,_ Peter smiled at him with swollen lip and heated cheeks and then it's were Tony realized  _he_ looked so fucking  _young._ The boy straddled his right leg, placing his hands on his chest, spreading his fingers widely, and sitting on his tigh, Tony felt his arse through his sweats and then his erection grind on his leg and whimper sounded low. 

 

He nodded and brought the boy closer, accepting the rough kiss and teeth against teeth crashed, and the older man could not care a single bit at the other's careless movements, "Come on, boy. We gotta be quicker now." 

 

Peter gasped and nodded, accelerating his hips, grinding hastily on his tigh, sock feet sliding dumbly against the floor, the kid's leg between Tony's legs was pressing against his cock everytime the boy moved forward, he looked down and watched amazed with opened lips at the small hip rolling and bending, his cock dragging roughly on him, "Hold me." 

 

Tony placed a hand on the boy's arse from behind, cupping all the way, feeling in between his cheeks through the thick sweats -wich was _very_  fucking difficult to feel something- but it got the kid moaning on his mouth and going faster at every secons that passed, the chair squeak embarrassedly and the his laptop was turn off, he swear and felt the the younger giving shaky breaths and his slim arms hugged enduringly his shoulders their kiss became sloppy. 

 

"I'm gonna come," Peter whimpered. 

 

"Go, boy, come on, sweetheart," The older whispered and clasped his arse tightly, guiding his hips back and forward. 

 

"Talk to me, Mr. Stark,  _please,_ " The brown eyed boy gave little sighs, pulling away and looking at Tony's dark eyes, "Talk to  _me,_ I'm coming." 

 

The older man gulped and fondled the soft cheek, feeling small pimples and looking at the soft brown freckles, "Do you feel good, sweetheart?" 

 

Peter nodded and rode his leg rigidly. 

 

"Do you think about me often?" 

 

"Yeah," The boy whispered and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Tony's. 

 

"What do you do when you think about me, Peter?" 

 

"I —Uh—  _Ah! Yes—,_ " Peter hissed and smiled, hips stuttering, "I do this." 

 

Tony gripped the other's hair and pulled his head back to look at him, he shook his head when the boy opened his mouth, frowned in pleasure and was about to moan, he smiled when the boy whimpered instead and bite his bottom lip, "You do this, boy?"

 

The younger boy nodded his eyelids fluttered, trying to stay opened, he talked, little sounds coming in between words, "Yeah. When I'm lonely and I start — _Oh—_  thinking about — _Ah—_ you, I grab my — _Holy fuck—_ fluffiest pillow and ride it," Peter smiled wickedly, staring into his eyes with a sensual gaze, "I imagine it's you, sir." 

 

"Is that so?" Tony held a deep groan to come out from the profoundest part of him as he imagined Peter in the dark of his boyish room, filled with posters, music playing, bed squeaking as the boy holds a pillow in his parted legs and grinds on it like he's grinding his leg just now, he imagined the little sounds and whispers of  _his_ name, his abs flexing at every roll of his hips — _Stop it, Tony._

 

"Yeah," Peter's stomach flexed and his legs shook, he gripped the man's shoulders hard and he gave little breaths and sighs, "How do  _I_ look, sir?" 

 

Tony breathed out and hugged the boy, feeling him flushed against him, feeling his desperate movements, he breathed in his sweet scent, smelling fresh and like strawberry, he pecked the parted thin lips and whispered warmly, "Like,  _I wanna fuck you in that goddamn table._ " 

 

" _Ah,_ " Peter twitched against him, his hips stopping and just pressing his crotch against him slowly, he breathed on his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled, gripping the man's arms for support as he bend his back slightly and moan lowly. 

 

Tony watched with halfclosed eyes and parted lips the boy before him, he didn't care about his own erection, he just stared at the pale flesh and skinny body moving uncoordinated and lovingly, his thumbs moved in circles in Peter's spine. The older man waited for him to settle down, the fear of being discovered appearing again, but he didn't want to interrupt the boy,  _not_ when he was looking so calm and dazed. Peter stopped fumbling around and sighed, brown eyes became visible, they were red and half closed like his own. He was about to speak, but the boy looked down and brought his hand to his aching dick. 

 

"Let me finish you," The younger boy mumbled, getting off the man with weak legs and shaky hands, he was getting on his knees but was stopped. 

 

"Peter, is ok," Tony fought against his will as he watched the boy getting on his knees so easily, he gripped his covered arm and pulled him up. 

 

" _But-."_

 

"I'm ok —Just, I— Go upstairs, please, Peter," He mumbled and brushed with his thumb the boy's bottom lip, "Nerves are eating me away." 

 

"I wanna finish y-," Peter sat on his right leg. 

 

" _No,_ " The older man raised his eyebrows and made the boy stand up, "You already took to long here. Go, sweetheart." 

 

Peter stood with a smile and crossed arms, "Thanks, Mr. Stark." 

 

" _Please_ , in times like  _this,_ call me Tony. I insist," Tony stood up and tried to unwrinkle his shirt and buttoned. 

 

The boy moved fast and with lithe limbs, Tony sighed with a small smile and accepted the messy kiss from the boy, patting briefly the side of his hips when he felt him place his small hands on both sides of his face, the boy pulled away with a last lick and started walking away, still facing him. 

 

"By the way," Peter stopped and shrugged, "Edward thought that I was going to bathroom downstairs and I told him not to bother me." 

 

" _My god_ ," Tony groaned and sat down, "And the pizza." 

 

"We haven't order it yet," The younger chuckled and turned around, taking quick step towards the stairs.

 

Tony coughed, looking around him ans tucking his shirt properly, he turned on his laptop and stared at it for a few minutes with a lost expression and a sunken feeling on his chest. 

 

_"Fucking hell."_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched the boy eyeing him wearily and tentatively with a soft glim in his soft brown, he stared at the boy and then the road, wondering how the hell they haven't hit a tree, he gaped carefully as if the boy was prohibited -wich, he basically was- and took in his own intentions. 
> 
> "Pull over," Peter repeated daintily when he unzipped his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) 
> 
> Here's the last part, if you want more of this, let me know so I can think how to continue this. Sorry for the long length of the chapter, but I just couldn't stop writing lol. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the feedback in the first part! 
> 
> Again, English is not my first language, my apologies for the mistakes.

_He's going to hell._

 

 **_Fuck yes,_ ** _he's going_ _to hell._

 

The glass on his hand was sweating cold and the whiskey tasted warm on his throat, his back rested against the couch's, the T.V was on but his eyes stared into nothing as he moved his leg up and down. He knew, he  _knew_ the mortified expression that probably was on his face, the frown and tight lips as he thought hard, the nerves and guilt was eating him when his mind wondered to brown eyes, slim hips, firm legs and to — _So, so_ responsive body and wide mouth. When he closes his eyelids all he can see is pretty pink lips and curly hair bouncing back and forth, when there was no noise all he could hear was his  _own_ name in being pronounced haltingly against his ear and quiet whimpers that got him hating himself for craving more.

 

The man's hands were clenching at the anticipation of climbing the stairs as if he weren't forty years old to just take a quick look at the boy hanging in his son's room. He  _craved_ the small closed lip smile that the boy threw him when he arrived from work and found the two boys eating in the kitchen and,  _yes,_ he did almost dies when his son Edward got distracted and Peter gave him  ** _that_** same gaze with the pretty doe eyes that he does whenever Tony's around.

 

_"Dad?"_

 

Tony snapped his head and coughed, humming to signal he was listening.

 

"Can you drop Peter off?" Edward asked and leaned on the door frame, the shorter boy standing beside him.

 

"My aunt's car broke down and she can come because it's snowing," Peter said and fumbled with a beanie on his hands. 

 

"Can you dad?"

 

The man nodded and grabbed the keys from the coffee table, "Sure. Let's go before it gets dark."

 

Tony watched his son hit Peter's shoulder with a ' _see you tomorrow, dude'_ and climbed the stairs quickly; he shook his head and put a hand on Peter's shoulder to guide him to the garage, it was innocent and unthoughtful —he  _didn't_ meant anything by doing it in any way— but when the boy kissed the hand on hia shoulder softly and then turned his head to kiss his cheek twice, getting on his tip toes, Tony closed his eyes and lowered his hand a bit on his back.

 

"Thank you for driving me, Mr. Stark," The boy mumbled with a smile, leaning in more to kiss him again but Tony gripped his jacket and pulled him back a bit to harshly, he turned his head around in warning and opened the door to the garage.

 

"Sorry," Tony let go of the jacket, watching the frown and bereaved eyes before him, he ran his thumb on the soft cheek as an apologize and walked towards the car, "Not here, kid." 

 

-

 

The car was cold and he turned on the heater when Peter closed his legs on his hands and huffed, he tried to not think to much in the constant gaze on the side of his face as he drove through the deserted streets, he tried to focus on the snow around the pavement and avoid an accident, but the  _urge_ to just turn around and give the boy all of his attention and carisma was becoming unbearable.

 

Tony heard the boy sighed and he wasn't going to turn around but a hand was placed quietly on his legs, close  _too_   _close_ to his crotch. He held his willpower and pushed it away carefully, giving Peter a slow gaze ans swallowing when he turned around.

 

 "Are you gonna ignore me?" 

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and sighed, turning to look at Peter who was already looking at him with a frown, "I'm just driving, kid." 

 

" _No._ You're not driving, you're ignoring me," The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

"I'm just driving, Peter," The older man broke their gaze and looked at the snow on the street and at the sun settling down.

 

"Why are you acting like it didn't happened," Peter raised his arms and voice, "Because I'm pre-."

 

Tony raised his arm to stop him from talking and gave him a long stare, making the other look down, "I'm just driving."

 

The brown eyed boy mumbled, "You're the one making it weird."

 

" _Jesus Christ,_ " Tony sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to just tell the boy before him to shut up and to stop behaving like a — _Damnit,_ child?— he is a child and Tony  ~~shouldn't~~ couldn't be talking with a teenager about something so,  _grownup,_ "Kid, anything else?"

 

He looked at the boy beside him and he felt bad in an instant when he saw curls hiding sad brown eyes and a pouty thin lip, his pale fingers were playing with the zipper of his jacket and his head was bowing at every second that passed. The man scratched his beard as he looked away again and fought to not move his hand and put in between the boy's legs to make him happy again. The promises that he made himself earlier were starting to seem unfamiliar and far away, seeming dumb and senseless, because — _How the fuck could he stay away from this damn boy?._

 

"Listen, kid," Tony started but flinched when the younger boy moved quickly and he thought for a moment that he was going to hit him, but he just heard a seatbelt unblocking and then a body was close to his, cold lips pressing desperately on the side of his face. 

 

"I — _Mr. Stark—_ I'm sorry," Peter murmured brokenly against his skin. 

 

The brown haired man held his breath when he felt the wetness against his flesh, his heart jumped and he tried to push the boy away carefully with his arm, "You're gonna make me crash, Peter."

 

"Please," The boy whispered and smiled, pulling away a little to let him drive, "It's ok.  _We're_ ok." 

 

"No," Tony shook his head effortlessly, only to convince himself that at least he was being a responsible adult and was  _trying_ to say no to a minor putting himself out, "You need —Fuck— I need-."

 

"Pull over," The brown eyed boy dragged himself away completely with a last kiss in the corner of his mouth.

 

"Kid, don't make this difficu-," The man stuttered slightly before stopping himself shortly when he gave a quick glance at the other. He admired the flushed cheek and wet lips that shinned under the dimmed sunset hitting the windows, the chest moving up and down like his own, he wanted to crash and just take Peter apart right there in the fucking ground  _for god sake—_ he watched the boy eyeing him wearily and tentatively with a soft glim in his soft brown, he stared at the boy and then the road, wondering how the hell they haven't hit a tree, he gaped carefully as if the boy was prohibited -wich,  _he_ basically was- and took in his own intentions. 

 

"Pull over," Peter repeated daintily when he unzipped his jacket. 

 

_Fuck this._

 

Tony moved the steering wheel abruptly when he saw a comfortless and desolated place in dark street where trees hide them away from curious eyes, he watched the other put a hand on the console when the man stopped in the frozen pavement, foot stepping harshly on the brakes. He sighed, relaxing a bit and letting go of the staring wheel, he was about to speak, but his head turned around when he heard rustling next to him; Tony blinked at the young boy taking the jacket off his shoulders and arms slowly, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

 

"Is cold," Peter mumbled and smiled, licking his lips briskly, he moved a little until he was sitting in the edge of the seat and his body was facing Tony, "Can you make me warm like last time?"

 

The older man found himself nodding unconsciously with an open mouth, his eyes gave a libidinous gaze at the pale hands grabbing the bottom of his sweater and pulling it off over his head, bare flesh and showing ribs coming in view —Tony wanted to look down to show some kind of respect, but he _didn't_ wanted to find the right reasons to do that. 

 

"Peter," He gulped at the exposed skin and at the hazy smile.

 

Peter moved closer, getting his knees on the seat and leaned over, closed to Tony's face again, the man stared at his movements and sighed when he felt the warmth of the small body, he sneaked a hand to place it in the boy's side, feeling the tender skin of were his ribs were. Tony kissed his nose longingly and then his cheeks, warm against cool contrasted on both of them tenderly, his thumb caressed the skin slowly, feeling the other's breath ghosting against his own lips and he  _almost_ died right there from the tight clench on his chest.

 

"Do you wanna touch me, sir?," The brown eyed boy whispered lips brushing and foreheads touching, one hand gripping the man's arm.

 

"Yes," Tony would grimaced at his cracked voice —but he let go of any unwanted and modest, respectable thought — when the boy's lips slammed against his, teeth pushing together until it hurt and tongues tangling wetly; the man wanted to groan at the youthfulness of the kiss, the small part of inexperience from the other, but the delicious way that at the same time the boy makes it like he's entering adulthood deliberately.

 

The older man breathed in surprise when he felt the other's hand gripped his cock through his trousers harshly, almost on the painful side but it got him pulling away and kissing the hot skin of his neck, making the boy move his hand and palm him desperately.

 

"I'm uncomfortable," Peter whimpered and sat back down in the passenger seat.

 

Tony nodded and followed him, climbing the seat to hover over the thin boy, he cursed when his heat hit the cealing, but forget it when Peter opened his legs and pulled him down by holding the sides of his face, Tony pushed the seat back roughly, making them lay down and whispered against the pink lips, "You're reckless, boy."

 

Peter bit his bottom lip when the older man pulled away to start kissing his chest with wet lips and tongue darting out, " _Here,_ " The boy moaned, grabbing Tony's head to move where he wanted his lips.

 

"You want this, Peter?," Tony asked when the the boy put his mouth over his nipple, he licked it swiftly and suck on it, wanting to hear the other's moan echoing louder in the small space that was starting to feel warm and damp.

 

"Yes," The younger boy breathed out and unzipped his jeans quickly, "We can't take to long, Mr. Stark."

 

The man nodded and helped him to pull down his jeans with struggle, he gazed airy at the pale legs reveling from under the dark clothing, he looked in delight at the young skin with fair hair and small moles, he fondled the skin tenderly and leaned down to kiss his mouth in appreciation, "Call me Tony,  _please_."

 

Peter smiled and let his jeans around his ankles, spreading his leg awkwardly for Tony to stay in between them, but it worked; Tony pulled away to watch him pull down his underwear too. He looked so small under him, skinny and delicate, but the provocative smile the boy send him made him think otherwise and forget what they were about to do was wrong as he stroked his own cock with a firm hand and — _Dirty, slick_ noises sounding inside the car— Tony groaned and unbuttoned his trousers with one hand while the other followed Peter's hand on his cock, mind clouding at the fact that he  _finally_ was getting direct contact with the boy's body. 

 

"Hurry," The brown eyed boy whispered and tugged at the man's underwear before laughing lowly, "My aunt can't know that I'm gonna be late because I'm about to get fucked in a car." 

 

Tony finished lowering his pants and underwear just so that his dick was out, he stared at the halfclosed eyes and small smile with a disbelieving express, he shook his head and pecked the thin lips before him, "Don't talk like  _that_ , sweetheart. You're too pretty." 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and licked Stark's cheek playfully, " _Old man._ "

 

He chuckled and gripped the other's jaw, "Shut it," his hand moved downwards, passing unnoticed by the boy as they kissed hotly.

 

Tony sucked Peter's tongue, swallowing the gasp and moan when he got a hand in between his cheeks and pressed quickly on his opening, he fingered around the area around, waiting for a  _'stop'_ coming from the boy, but it never came and —Tony never felt  _so_ alive and fullfied with calmness. He separated from his lips, only to stare at his face twitched and eyes flutter.

 

"I like it there," Peter smiled lazily at him, pushing his hips back against his hand.

 

"What?," The man frowned as his finger tried to enter his opening, but fear was holding him back. 

 

"Your fingers," The boy repeated, "I like  _them_ there."

 

Tony breathed in deep, lifting his hand rapidly to spit on his fingers before bringing it back and pushing slowly - _too_  slowly-a finger in, he smirked just a bit "Yeah?"

 

Peter hummed.

 

"You do this to yourself, sweetheart?" He mumbled tempestuously and kissed his warm neck with and open mouth and teeth.

 

"Sometimes," The brown eyed boy sighed, throwing his head back against the leather seat, "I like it"

 

_God, this kid was too much._

 

The older man rested his forehead on the other's chest to soothe himself into not just turning the boy on his stomach and fuck him senselessly —he moved another finger, feeling restrain and dryness, "Ok?" 

 

"Fuck yes," Peter stare at him as if Tony was retarded, "Keep going." 

 

"I don't have condoms," — _Any_ condoms in fact, for fuck sake, he doesn't use them since he has Pepper and—  _Dear Lord_ ,  _Pepper_. Tony pulled away to sober up and apologize, his wife was steady on his mind and remorse appeared for the first time since he laid hands on the boy. Tony swears he  _was_ about to get on his seat again and drive this kid home like his son asked, he was about to do it and put his shit together, but it all went to hell when Peter pushed his hand in between his legs away, licked his own fingers and rubbed them were Tony's fingers were, spreading saliva, repeating it twice. 

 

"Doesn't matter, you can fuck me like this."

 

Tony  _allowed_ himself to groan —Because _seriously_  he wasn't going to hold back anymore. He licked his palm and dragged it to his own dick, jerking himself off carelessly as he held eye contact with the boy, watching him look at his face then at his hard dick. Tony laid in between the boy's partes legs, resting his hands uncomfortably in the leather seat, he kissed the thin lips and held his cock to guide it inside him, "I- Tell me if you're uncomfortable." 

 

The younger boy nodded, staring at Tony with wide brown eyes and opened wet lips.

 

"Does it hurt? I can-," 

 

"I've done this before, I've done  _this_ before," Peter whispered rapidly, holding Tony's hand on his torso and putting it on his leg, "I'm ok —Just— Hold here." 

 

"You've done this before?," The older man's chest clenched in anticipation and the thought of wanting the boy to never grow up and stay short and pretty as he was now became constant when Peter was  _so_ experienced to be  _seventeen fucking years old_ and gave Tony the look that could drive him crazy at any time of the day.

 

"Yeah," The younger boy smiled and kissed his chin, "Come on."

 

"God," The brown eyed man sighed ans pushed inside, gripping the other's leg at the sound of small whimpers.

 

"I only did it to be ready for you, Tony," Peter whispered and pushed his hips back.

 

Tony shook his head at the words, seeming perfect and innocent, tempting and  _it did._ He pulled back and forth hard once, waiting for  _nothing,_ he pushed in like he knew Peter wanted it, Tony hissed at the nails dragging on his back and shoulders, he gripped the brown curls that were getting damp and pulled the boy's head back to his bite at his jaw and neck, he consumed on the soft and high moans, the whispers of his name and the warm atmosphere sorrounding them.

 

" _Tony,_ " Peter gasped and arched his back slightly, pushing back desperately, his cock laid forgotten on his stomach, dripping precum and they both knew it was all going to end really soon, but _pleasantly,_ they were moving fast and touching eachother until they were thirsty for more, "There — _Tony, there—_ it feels nice when you touch me there — _Oh—._ "

 

The older man kept moving his hips in the angle where it got Peter asking for more and trembling slowly; the space was so uncomfortable and the leather was starting to get annoying, but the boy before him opening his legs wider and the tight embrace on his cock was enough to make that put those problems in the back of his mind.

 

"Do I feel good?" The younger boy was looking at him with big eyes and small breaths came out of red lips everytime Tony thrusted in him.

 

Tony wetted his own lips, loving the search for acceptance that the boy always seems to want, he started jerking his cock quickly, following his hips movements, " _Sweetheart, you do._ "

 

It was all a blur when he watched Peter yelp with his eyes clenched shut and small hands gripping his forearms, he came fastly on his stomach and hand, kissing Tony dumbly and distractedly, hot breath hitting his face as his moans quiet down and legs went heavy beside him.

 

Tony kept going, he thrusted a few more times, welcoming the kisses on his collarbone as he came inside the boy with a groaned. His face stuck in the space between the boy's neck, mouthing lazily there and fondled his waist tenderly.

 

"It hurts," Peter whispered and moved his hips.

 

"Yes," Tony moved away, grimacing at the mess on them and on the seat, he pushed back his curls when Peter groaned as he pulled out, "You're alright?" 

 

"Yeah," The boy sighed, grabbing the man's hand and kissing his knuckles, "Yes." 

 

The older man smiled, almost passing unnoticed, but it was enough to show admiration. Tony grabbed the tissues that were on the glove compartment, cleaning them both slowly, "I'll take care of that later," He raised his eyebrows and threw the used tissues on the floor.

 

"I wanna sleep," Peter mumbled when Tony gave him a last, long kiss and struggled to get on the driver's seat again, tucking himself and zipping his trousers. 

 

"Me too, kid," Tony sighed, reaching over to pat the boy's left leg that still was laying lazily on by the shift gear, "Come on, get dress." 

 

Peter groaned and turned his head, lifting a hand to play with the older man's sleeve, he mumbled, "Ok." 

 

"It's getting late." 

 

"I know," The boy rolled his eyes, punching his arm slightly, he sat up and searched for something in the seat, "How do I straighten it?" 

 

Tony leaned over, putting an arm over the boy to pull on the handle and make the seat back to normal, the loud sound of metal echoed in the car, he was about to go back, but Peter caught his hair and kissed him with an opened mouth, he smiled against him and shook his head, "You sneaky boy." 

 

Peter giggled, embracing his shoulders tightly, "I liked  _it_." 

 

Tony nodded, not trusting his voice and actions, he pecked his lips and leaned back on his seat, he sighed as he heard the boy dressing, his eyes stared into the dark being illuminated by the street lights, "Me too, kid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man hates that he so likes the boy's fractious words coming out impolitely, it raises a nerve and an impulse inside Tony's body, making him grip pale waist harder and kiss thin lips rougher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback, you guys:) 
> 
> I like putting gifs to try and make you more into the story and characters? The second one is based on a part of this chap.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The sound of loud music was the first thing that welcomed him when he entered the front door, leaving wet traces of melted snow on the wooden floor, and slammed the door shut harshly because, seriously — _What the fuck was wrong with New York's weather today, CNN?—_ Tony sighed when he heard the yells and laughs coming from upstairs. He knew now what his wife meant by  _'good luck when you come home from work. I'll be out helping mom with her kitchen'._ The man was just hoping to arrive to a settled home and glass of cognac to relax from screaming at people and long meetings at work.

 

When Tony hear a distant crash from upstairs, he closed his eyes, shaking his head and taking his coat off. He wanted to resist from going to his son's room and find out what did they break this time and scold at Edward's friends, but then forgiving them -Because Tony was a teenager once too- and buying them  _a lot_ of boxes with pizza. He wanted to resist from going in there because he was too tired and annoyed to actually see what happened, but, he wanted to take a look _too_ at the boy that always manage to scape from his friends and kiss Tony quietly in the dark of a solitary room.

 

He wanted to stared at the brown eyes going up and down slowly and excusing himself to go to the bathroom, but the boy would only close the door and drag Tony  _into_ the bathroom and let him fuck him against the sink, bitting his shoulder to silence the low  _'oh, oh, oh'._

 

Tony longer stopped thinking twice, he longer stopped feeling guilt with attrition aside, he ignored the  _wrong_ and  _bad_ , and accepted the _lust_ and  _avidity_ for the burgeoning, lithe body that seemed to crave older hands and rougher touches.

 

He still can't get over the fact the Peter  _begs_ devotedly for his touch and tongue, for his fingertips grazing tenderly on the pale skin, the boy begs for his eyes to roam all over his body, consuming him in and he begs for Tony to pay all the attention to him when they have a small time for themselves. Tony still can't believe the eagerness and the alacrity of the boy's lips and hands. — _What did he do to have this young and puerile boy asking for his manipulation?._

 

Tony thinks once in awhile that he is stealing the boy's  _normal_ experiences that a teenager should have, that he is depriving him from normal kisses with boys his age -he knows now that Peter would  _never_ go for a girl- normal and inexperienced touches, the awkward first time or second time for that matter. Tony sometimes founds himself thinking that he  _is_ stealing all of that from Peter, but when he catches the dark bruises that resembled —are—  hickeys on the boy's thighs that are  _certainly not his,_ the red marks on his hips and the hushed talks of Edward and one of his friend muttering  _'how he **scored**_ _Peter last night at the party'_ and  _'he gives good head, dude. But, no homo'._

 

 _That,_ the bruises on Peter's body, the red marks, the way the boy sometimes is too irritated down there to let Tony fuck him, the words his son's friends share about Peter. All of that got Tony knowing that he isn't the first one to enjoy Peter and he will not be the last one. He ignores the clench on his chest of the,  _oh_ _so well known_ feeling of jealousy, he ignores the need to hold the boy and make him forget about everyone else and everything else.

 

So, he ignores too, the fact that he has being fucking Peter for over two months and the guilt is longer gone when he kisses Pepper first thing in the morning and wishes to have the boy next to him instead.

 

-

 

When he opened the door of Edward's room  _without_ knocking, he raised his eyebrows when the sight of his son and another two boys were kicking the ball roughly, he cleared his throat and knocked on the opened door to catch the other's attention. The disappointment filled him when he didn't saw pale skin and brow hair, but it vanished hastily when from the corner of his eyes saw movement, he turned his head and watched Peter laying in the bed, he straighten slowly until he was sitting, his doe eyes looked at Tony briefly before looking down at his hands — _and,_ Tony almost frowned when he didn't get a playful smile and a long stare or cheerful  _'hi, Mr. Stark'._

 

"Hey, dad." 

 

Tony sighed and looked away, watching his son nodding at him and kept on kicking the ball, "Hey, boys," He nodded politely at their greetings and turned to look at Peter for a second when he didn't say anything.

 

"Guys —Hey—," The man clapped his hand to drawn their attention, "Haven't you noticed that there's a big yard downstairs? That can be used to play with a ball, like the one on your feet?"

 

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but, it's snowing." 

 

"And the yard has a  _big_ roof too, have you noticed?," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

 

" _Dad-."_

 

"Listen, I just heard something break —That I don't wanna know what it was— but if something else breaks," He pointed at himself then at his son, "Your mother is gonna go crazy on us, mostly me, _so,_ your call." 

 

"Fine," Edward sighed and turned to his friends, "Let's go." 

 

Tony stepped aside to let the boys through the door, patting his son on his back and smiling at his groan, he turned his head quickly at the bed and watched Peter put on his shoes. The chattering of the other's became distant when the boy stood and walked towards him with his head hanging low.

 

"Are you ok, kid?," He frowned. 

 

"Huh?," The boy caught his eyes and nodded, " _Oh —Yeah—_ Totally, Mr. Stark."

 

The older man nodded slowly, hands inside the pockets of his pants, "Right." 

 

Peter looked behind Tony hurriedly, his brown eyes landed on his face and a wide smile appeared, he run towards the man and collided harshly against him, hugging his wide shoulders and kissing stupidly and wetly Tony's mouth, he got his hands out of his pockets and placed them in the small of his back, running his thumbs under the sweater.

 

"I miss you." The boy pulled away and smiled against his lips.

 

"You saw me two days ago." 

 

"I know.  _That's why._ "

 

The brown scoffed shortly and kissed his soft cheek, "Are you sure you're alright? You were acting weird."

 

"Edward's stupid friends have been making fun of me all afternoon that I had a crush on you," Peter breathed out and rolled his eyes.

 

"They're not your friends?" 

 

" _No!_ I don't even like them, I didn't wanted to come when Edward told me they were coming, I just —," The younger boy sighed and looked down, "I just came to see if I could see you— And now I can, but, I can't do nothing infront of them,  _like,_ say hi to you or whatever, because they will start annoying me like always." 

 

Tony coughed, "Why would they think that you have a crush on me? They saw something?" 

 

 _"No,_ " Peter dragged the word in a loud voice, "They just like to get on my fucking nerves." 

 

"Right," The older man nodded, "As long as the know _nothing-."_

 

"They know nothing, Tony." 

 

He nodded again.

 

"Stop worrying," Peter whispered and licked Tony's parted lips, "Don't you want me?"

 

Tony grumbled and lowered his hands, holding in a soft grip the boy's bottom as he kissed him again, moving his tongue inside his mouth. He should just pull away and sneak Peter into his room for something quick and leave the boy to invent an excuse for Edward - _and_ friends- to why he took so long or, why he  _always_ takes so long, but, the kid's hand moving slowly downwards Tony's chest and clenching his crotch like he always did, got him forgetting that he was groping and kissing his son's best friend and on  _his son's_ room.

 

"I've been thinking about you," Peter whimpered and kissed his jaw.

 

"Is that so?" 

 

The boy nodded, "He didn't touched me like  _you_ do, Tony."

 

And — _What the fuck?._ Tony was about to separate, carry the boy and make his breath accelerate with quick touches; his pride and ego appeared on his chest at Peter's recent affirmation and his hands couldn't move faster when the boy pulled away with a las bite on his bottom lip and smile with wide lips.

 

"I'll stay over tonight," Peter said and run past the man when his name was being called from downstairs and a distant  _'I couldn't find my shoe'_ echoed, but Tony didn't care, not when the kid left him with a tent on his pants and his hand rubbed his face frustratedly.

 

_"Goddamn."_

 

-

 

The digital clock marked  _12:47 AM_ and it was risky what they were doing, his wife was yet to come home from his mother and his son was sleeping —Rarely, because it was to early for a teen and it was a Friday night, but Peter shrugged it off with a  _'tiring day at school, that's all'._

 

He's sitting on the couch and he has the young boy on his lap, kissing him and touching him with freedom and admiration, like his young life depended on it; the T.V was playing low, the murmurs of voices sounding far away as his - _their-_ ears were only filled with only lips against lips, breathy whispers and the springs of the couch whenever they moved to quickly. The man caressed the soft skin under the thin sweater, feeling it shiver when he squeezed too hard around the boy's waist and chest, his lips kept going back and forth to mouth wetly at Peter's neck, his hand pulled back the neck of his sweater to kiss his collarbone  _Jesus Ch-._

 

"Can we fuck here?" 

 

And — _Again,_ Tony wanted to scold Peter for the crude and vulgar  _ ~~constant~~_ ~~~~occasional boorish words that come out of his fine mouth, the indecorous expressions that tended to come out _mostly_ when Tony's mouth is in between the boy's legs, kissing and licking where Peter likes the most. The man hates that he  _so_ likes the boy's fractious words coming out impolitely, it raises a nerve and an impulse inside Tony's body, making him grip pale waist harder and kiss thin lips rougher. Everytime, in the tip of his tongue, stands a  _'you're to pretty to be talking like that',_ -like, several times he had say when he's touching Peter-, but he grew to love the vulgarity of his words, loving that the boy is so delicate, looks delicate and _is_ delicate —That Peter seem to make those words sound classy like and with a certain tenderness that drives Tony absolutely mad.

 

So, the man got tired of correcting him like a angry father,  _because_ he knew that he was a sucker to Peter's lips close to his ear, moaning tenderly and whispering filthy lines that weren't correct and just  _wrong_ for a seventeen year old. But, Tony got tired of pretending not to like it, now he just welcomes it with a wide smile and large licks.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What was that?" The older man raised his head to kiss his cheeks.

 

The brown haired boy sighed, rolling his eyes, "Can we fuck  _here?,_ " He smiled, "In your living room." 

 

Tony nodded without thinking twice, pulling away to pull back the boy's soft curls, revealing a damp forehead, "Stand up." 

 

Peter stood slowly, leaving the man cold when his weight was no longer on his lap, his skinny finger held Tony's hair, pulling hard when he lifted slightly his sweater and kissed longingly the flesh of his belly, licking and nibbling quickly, he teased with his tongue the blond hairs that were barely visible on the boy's navel, consuming in the little sighs with his hands pressing on the sharp hipbones. 

 

"Tony,  _please,_ " The boy whispered and got closer in between the man's legs.

 

The older man started unbuttoning the other's jeans with shaking fingers, but stopped right away at the sound of something in the garage, he prayed that it was his mind, but then the squeak of tires against pavement sounded loudly in the quiet house and — _Oh God._

 

"My wife's here," Tony stood up hurriedly and pushed the boy away.

 

"You told me she was coming home late," Peter whispered angrily as he fixed his jeans and sweater.

 

" _It is late, kid,_ " The older man looked down and tugged his shirt dress shirt inside his pants, "Go to Edward's room,  _now._ "

 

"Don't talk to me like that," The boy frowned.

 

Tony looked at the door briefly and then to him, "Peter, please. This isn't a joke."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed him with both arms as he walked out of the living room, he muttered, "Tell here you were about to fuck me on _her_ couch."

 

The man shook his head and clenched his eyes, heart hammering against his chest and his legs felt like they were about to give up. A sudden animosity and resentment filled his mind at the thought of  _having_ to hide and run around to try and not get caught, he was filled with annoyance at the singlethought of having to deal with Pepper in the middle of the night, because  _he knew_ that she is gonna have something to say at him and complain about just—  _Anything._

 

Tony's head throbbed when he thought about the last seconds with angry brown eyes watching him and disappointment on the boy's voice, his hand could still feel the warm flesh and his neck was tingling with the soft caresses.

 

He swallowed and sat down on the couch.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows all those actions performed by the boy are juvenile and, maybe childish. But —For fuck sake, he is indeed fucking a teenager with a callow mind still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update:)
> 
> Peter is a little shit and I'm living for it.
> 
> If you wanna put a face to Tony's son, Edward, my personal idea is young Dave Franco.
> 
> Enjoy!

_And,_ he wondered once again.

 

Like he wondered everyday and every cold afternoon as he stared at the boy that haunts his dreams and appears when his eyes are closed and he's about to fall sleep, the boy that makes him smile wider than ever and makes him the most selfish man that he has ever been, putting everything aside to be at the boy's disposition. His chest clench at the mere sight of the boy sitting in the kitchen island, talking with Edward loudly and eating warm brownies that Pepper left in the oven, swaying his feet with freedom and with the  _exact_ amount of _playful_  movements that signaled immaturity.

 

 **_God,_ ** _he wondered._

 

Tony wondered if Peter felt any remorse or attrition when his wife takes lemonade to the living room for Peter and Edward to enjoy while they watched their favorite show, when Pepper smiles at the boy and asks if he's alright or when she gives Peter the new, forgotten clothes that Edward  _never_ used and never will use, because they all knew Peter's situation and how  _hard_ his lovely aunt work to try and give the boy the best —And,  _she does._

 

But, Tony couldn't forget Pepper's sad tone, telling him that Peter always wore the same jacket that was  _too_ thin for New York's cold, how he only seemed to have a few pairs of sweaters and how his nose was always red from the cold and how his son always gave Peter a pair of socks to be around the house because his own would always get wet when the snow sneaked inside his worned out boots.

 

Tony barely noticed those things, but,  _now_ they were prominent infront of his eyes, now that his wife mentioned and worried deeply, because  _she_ cares about Peter — _They_ care. 

 

So, that's why he wondered if the boy felt any kind of guilt inside his young head, when he accepts the things Pepper has to offer him and give him, when he gives him dinner leftovers for him and May to have, and Peter  _always,_ without exception smiles so big and thanks her in a soft voice and she always misses the dangerous glim in the boy's eye when she announces that Tony would drive him home and he  _knows_ that the boy's chest erupts in pride when he rides the man dirtily in the driver's seat, just a block away from his house.

 

 _How, Dear Lord, **how**_ _does Peter can look at Pepper in the eye after bending over for his husband the night before?_

 

Tony knows now how low Peter's morals can drop, he knows how he can be a little brat sometimes and how he can get whatever he wants from Tony. He has caught the boy rolling his eyes when Pepper pecks his lip _or_ he sticks his tongue out to Tony when he holds her waist loosely, he has caught him moving his lips graciously as he mimics Pepper when he's scolding Tony for forgetting to do something, smiling when the man tries to hide his smile as he vaguely listens to his wife ramble.

 

He knows all those actions performed by the boy are juvenile and, maybe  _childish._ But —For  _fuck sake,_ he is  ** _indeed_** fucking a teenager with a callow mind still.

 

So, when that question lands on his minds like a failed rocket, the inexpiable and deplorable question of:  _Does Peter even care? —And,_ Tony figured it out that the assertive answer is probably  _ **no**_. It doesn't matter that Pepper treats the boy like a son, it doesn't matter that she buys presents for him on Christmas, that she gives him money whenever him and Edward go to the mall or to the movies, it doesn't matter that she cares  _too much_ for him that she is blind to actually see how Peter really is and what his intentions are.

 

And Tony feels bad,  _oh,_ he feels bad, but he can't judge the boy, not when he,  ** _himself_** most of the time forgets about the remorse, guilt and shit. He throws all of that out of the window when he has Peter at his own convenience and mercy, when he has him spread on his work desk, nocking off papers and pens, when he has him on his knees in the bathroom  _or_ even when the boy is licking his fingers as he grinds on his leg.

 

He just  _fucking_ ignores the bad decisions that seemed  _so_ right.

 

-

 

" _Yeah,_ " Peter breathed out, "Holy fu—  _yes!_ "

 

"Hey, hey," Tony pulled away and make the boy look at him by gripping his jaw tenderly, "Gotta keep it quiet, remember?"

 

"I can't," The boy sniffed and looked at him with wet, tired eyes.

 

Tony lowered his head and kissed his mouth roughly in comparison as how he was holding the leg around his waist, his thrust slowed down when he saw the boy's leg that was standing on the floor was bending and his back was sliding down the wall, "Turn around, sweetheart."

 

"No, no," Peter gripped the man's hand that held his waist to try and move him, he brought to his face and kissed it briefly before placing it on his leg again, "Like this. I want it like  _this._ "

 

The brown haired man nodded, pushing his chest against the other until there was no space left, until he felt the boy's cock rubbing against his covered stomach, he hugged tightly his waist and grinded inside him unhurriedly, "I got you."

 

"Harder, Tony," The pale boy gasped, clenching his leg that was around the other's waist.

 

The messy sound of skin against skin, shoes squeaking against the floor and silent -repressed- moans coming form thin lips were quite embarrassing, echoing in a public bathroom —In a fucking  _McDonald's bathroom—_ risking themselves to get caught, but that's why Tony drove to Brooklyn, searching for the shittiest and loneliest fast food restaurant that he could find at 9:56 PM.

 

Peter insisted that his aunt was going to take the night shift at her work and he could be home late and Tony for a moment though that the kid was going to ask to take him to a motel, but,  _damn_ his inappropriate thoughts and slight depravation of the possibility to take the boy on a cheap bed that could smell like cigarettes and alcohol. He felt guilty eventually and pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind when Peter told him that he was hungry and  _ ~~demanded~~_ wanted a hamburger, fries and a large strawberrie milkshake. He felt guilty from thinking improperly of the boy, from assuming that the boy only wanted to have any certain sexual activity.

 

They sat at a far corner, where nobody was there and the only family that was in the restaurant was about to leave. Tony bought a combo for him and Peter, pulling out his wallet and grimacing when he realized that the cashier named  _'Lee'_ probably thought that Peter was his son and that he didn't had full custody so that's why was he taking him to McDonald's late at night and — _God_ _, Tony, stop overthinking.—_

 

Tony stared fondly at him when they sat across eachother in a booth and ate calmly -deciding to deal with Pepper later and explain why was he late  _again-._ He watched slowly how Peter ate his hamburger messily, lettuce and pickles falling down as he talked fastly about the new topic he saw in physics at school and  _how much_ he liked and found easy to learn; Tony watched with a closed lip smile the boy stealing his fries constantly and  _he_ rolled his eyes playfully when Peter asked him if could go get more ketchup and  _'I want my strawberry milkshake, Tony.'_ He stood up, squeezing the kid's hand briefly and went to get the wanted things.

 

For an instant the man thought that Peter only wanted to talk and ask things or maybe he didn't wanted to go home and being alone in his dark apartment, because Edward once mentioned to Tony how scary it could get there when he stayed over.

 

He thought that the boy wanted to have him just for one night and pretend that it was all ok, like Tony was doing and maybe he wouldn't get to touch Peter in  **any** way and, he was actually  _alright_ with that, with just talking to the boy and listening to what he did that day or what will he do the next day, he was content in listening his pubescent voice coming out so soft inside the silent restaurant, the place smelled like burnt plastic and rats, but the boy before him made everything up.

 

 _But,_ Tony was wrong,  _wrong_ for thinking that Peter only wanted a nice talk and a few laughs.

 

The inappropriate thoughts that he guiltily put in the back of his mind earlier came back freely, not processing correctly and just letting his actions take over. He didn't care, not when Peter pushed his tray away and looked outside the window distractedly, thumbing Tony's hand gently.

 

"I wanna go to the bathroom," Peter mumbled when he turned to look at him, "Where is it?"

 

Tony turned his head in search for the place, he told him where it was and that he would wait for him, but the little smile and the tight squeeze on his hand before the boy stood up, looking at his side and pulling at the man's arm.

 

" _Show me?_ "

 

He gulped and nodded, his heart beating strongly against his chest and his stomach turned in excitement, feeling a wave of juvenility and youthfulness filled his his body, leaving him warm and cold at the same time, with a tight grip on his hand when the boy guided him, his eyes searched for eyes on them but no one was paying attention and if they were, Tony couldn't care less.

 

_They were safe, they were safe._

 

The man kept repeating himself that when he locked the stall with shaky fingers, watching Peter getting his knees without being asked and doing it so _willingly,_ with eager hands and licks. Tony didn't understand their luck and — _Thank fuck_ no one entered the bathroom. 

 

It felt dirty, wrong and inelegant, he felt as if he was in college once again, hooking up with someone in whatever place he wanted to, because the alcohol and nicotine in his system told him to. But he didn't had anything on his system, other than food and adrenaline when he groped and kissed the boy. Tony felt like he was doing everything of what he used to do and  _beyond_ of what he used to do, the risk and the feeling of always being exhilarated around Peter, made him ask for more and crave it when he didn't have it.

 

They finished fast, moving stupidly and panting quietly, Tony fucked Peter against the wall like he had done a few times on his house when no one was there, kissing all over his face and pulling at his brown curls when the boy asked him to. His jeans hanged around his ankles messily and the other's pants and shoes was bundled next to the trash bin, white socks getting dirty and wet from the uncleaned floor.

 

But they didn't cared.

 

The held eachother to calm down and sober up, Tony  _had_ to behave like an adult because he was - _is-_ the adult in every situation that involved Peter, he didn't wanted to think twice and just take the boy to visit all the corners from New York, he wanted to drive him to see the city lights and lonely streets, to buy him whatever he desired, to be at his disposition at any moment and make sure he never misses something; because he now realized that, he was longer gone for his son's best friend.

 

And he didn't regret the mumble he let out, that sounded loud in the small bathroom and made Peter smiled against his mouth.

 

"You make me feel young again, kid."

 

-

 

Tony dropped his wallet on the nightstand, unbuttoning his shirt when he heard the door of his room opened and Pepper walked towards the bed, glasses on her face and a phone closed to his ear as she discussed calmly something, a T.V echoed from down the hall and he knew she is going to sent him to tell Edward to turn it off and sleep to be ready for school. He sighed, sitting down on his bed and deleting quickly the message that just arrived from Peter.

 

"You dropped him off?

 

He hummed and turned his head slightly around.

 

"Peter, Tony," She smiled, "You dropped him off safely?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good," Pepper nodded and lied in the bed, throwing some pillows at the floor, "Thank you, Tony." 

 

"What for?" He caught Pepper's eyes and,  _once more,_ she doesn't fail to impress him with her natural beauty and slim body, with her comforting smile and pretty eyes. _Yes,_ they had their issues and discussions, but he couldn't -wouldn't- deny that his wife was an amazing woman, that he admired everyday but he just  ** _can't not_** feel the same way he used to feel towards her when  _the other boy_ was texting him and sending him pictures of himself laying in bed.

 

"For dropping Peter off. I've seen that the last few days you have drive him home," She mumbled while opening a book.

 

Tony coughed, "Yes, it's been snowing pretty bad the last few say, so."

 

"That's why it took you so long to get here?" 

 

"People gets crazy when they see snow falling, you don't imagine the traffic and accidents in the streets," He stood up.

 

Pepper chuckled, "Yes, I do. I drive Edward all mornings to school."

 

"Right," Tony smiled at her, "I'm gonna take a shower."

 

"At this hour?"

 

"Just to sleep better and relax my muscles," The man kissed her forehead before walking out of their bedroom.

 

Tony showered the scent of Peter off his body, even if he didn't wanted to, the smell of Axe mixed with sweat and hair smelling like strawberry, fresh and cool, making him want to bury his face on his hair and neck and fall sleep to his calming breathing and lingering scent. He winced at the scratches at the back of his neck were the boy always seemed to hold him strongly. Tony ignored his phone vibrating constantly against the sink, he knew it was Peter, trying to draw his attention, sending a short text once ina while until he answered; he doesn't even know how he let the boy convinced him into saving his number —Because, as innocent as it sounded, it was a  _really_ sensitive matter.

 

He  _is_ glad that he can text Peter or call him, he's not the one who starts them, he would never dare to send paragraphs like the ones the boy sends him whenever they see eachother -he doesn't complain- but, his stomach sometimes feels like it's twisting around when the younger boy writes with such freedom of what he wanted Tony to do to him and how much he  _like_ it. 

 

He spent a minutes extra in the shower, reading through Peter's words and sighing at the unreserved single picture sent at his phone, the one that got Tony wanting to grab his keys and drive around to forget all the sins he can make in  _one_ night; with the same question that wondered every night in his head, but now he questions himself.

 

_'Does he even care anymore?'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, another one. Guys, feel free to check out my other starker fic:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been lacking creativity lately, so if you wanna give me ideas comment your thoughts!
> 
> Again, if you read the tags, it says that this fic is pure porn, that I'm trying to make romantic, so, I'm sorry if this story contains too much sex, but this fic is like my dark said so. I promise that in the next chapters there will be fluff, drama and feelings, y'all.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, I always write late at night and I'm kinda tired so feel free to correct me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy:)

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 The mere picture that was before him was the exact representation of pure, simple and utter  _diaphaneity_ that somewhat resembled innocence. Peter laid there, fair skin mixing with the soft sheets, brown curls rubbing messily on the pillow and thin lips were letting out low, almost inaudible snores. He laid there, with a limp body and relaxed forehead with a certain impeccability that made Tony impossible not to stare stupidly, he run his hand down the bare back infront of him, showing small bumps of where his spine was and small freckles adorned his shoulders. 

 

Tony decided to ignore the anxiety whenever he thought about the boy resting on his and  _his wife's_ bed and that this was the first time that the boy stayed the night in his room  ** _and_** the first time the boy was going to wake up, early in the morning beside Tony. He decided not to think about, not when he could stared for long minutes at the young face and shining skin.

 

The fear of Pepper and his son coming home earlier than expected was vanished when the call that woke him up was Edward telling him that they were going to stay one more day at his grandma's house, he felt guilty when he gave a sigh of relief and a quick glance at Peter's sleeping form.

 

He caressed the boy's face with his thumb, the dimmed light that was coming from the window illuminated his side slightly, he whispered tiredly. Peter's flesh felt hot against his lips when he moved them unhurriedly on his shoulders, leaving damp traces, licking at the red spots on his back; Tony watched his eyes fluttered and a frown appeared when he pecked the side of his face, beard scratching slightly.

 

Peter hummed and turned his face away.

 

" _Hey,_ wake up," Tony patted his back and got closer.

 

"No."

 

"Come on, sweetheart. Wake up," He kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

Peter pushed his face away lightly with his hand as he got on his back, he sighed and turned to look at him, "What time is it?"

 

"Like seven something," The older man shrugged and rested on one elbow.

 

"Like,  _seven something_ ," The brown eyed boy groaned and covered his face with his arms, "Is Saturday, Tony."

 

"So?"

 

The boy punched his shoulder and hugged his neck with the other, bringing Tony down, "Is literally the only day that I can wake up late."

 

Tony rolled his eyes, "God, you give me headaches."

 

Peter giggled lowly and pecked his chin, "You like me." 

 

The man didn't answered, he bent his head and mouthed damply at his jaw and ear, his hand caressed the boy's side, feeling the the firm muscles that made Tony stare for  ~~~~ _too long —_ Even before being with Peter in any kind of way or touch him in  ** _any_** kind of way; when he could only praise him from afar and  _those_ times were when his son invited Tony over his soccer game and he could yell and clap proudly at his moves. But,  _Dear Lord,_ he could only stared coarsely and impurely at Peter Parker when he run freely and strech widely, fine hand waving at May's way and Tony's; his mouth went dry everytime he saw the damp skin and dirty uniform and the jealousy that filled him everytime when his team mates got to hug and touch him. But he always managed to compose himself into a proper family guy when Pepper held his hand and sat beside him.

 

His dear Pepper. So elegant and superior, with his sandy hair, blue eyes and perfect skin and  _impressive_ intelligence that made Tony think twice in their arguments. The women — _His_ women— that always has and will have his back, the one that gave him a perfect son and a perfect dreamed family, the women of his dreams that Tony knew if his parents were alive they were going to be proud for the first time of his choices with keeping Pepper. He saw the envy in people's eyes and admiration and little girls. 

 

Tony  _knew,_ yes he knew. That he had the perfect wife and perfect life laying next to him most of the nights and in the kitchen for breakfast. He once was - _is-_ thankful of her love and devotion, even if they sometimes fight and stop talking to one another, but that's what marriage is. He once loved her with all his heart and left a wild life full of full permissions to give himself away to that beautiful girl of high society that caught his eye and made him feel blind. He once  _did._

 

But, not now.

 

Not when a younger body and mind appeared before his eyes, not when he fell instantly for a short body with thin arms,  ** _not_** when he came across someone that seemed to want to give everything to have Tony and feel him in every possible way.

 

When he met another world, full of  _—Young & dumb— _and carefree actions and words, that made him be the man he always has been, but he has being repressing himself, when he the boy made him feel high on adrenaline at the single thought of doing the prohibited and his pretty doe brown eyes made him the king of the world;  _there,_ that is when he knew his eternal love for his wife has being dying down when he got to hold Peter and whisper promises and sweet words that once he pronounced to her.

 

Tony is longer gone. Since he saw him for the first time and how the boy seemed to want him _since_  the first time, always doing something provocative without anyone noticing, licking his thin lips, wearing thin shirts, leaning over Tony to grab something, caressing his foot up and down his leg when they were _all_ having dinner and kissing his cheek secretly and unexpectedly whenever the young boy could. Peter drove the man to a limit, until he couldn't keep his hands to himself and let him sit on his legs to do the erotic acts like the first time they experienced it in the kitchen, late at night and with content in both of them.

 

 _But,_ he just  ~~ _didn't_~~ couldn't confess his admiration, passion and — _Love?—_ to a seventeen year old boy that only wanted practice and someone that could actually make him feel good.

 

He couldn't do it and he certainly  _wouldn't_ do it, not when the boy came back from a friend's house with suggestive marks on his skin, swollen lips and libido up high in the sky. 

 

— _And, yes._ Tony felt like dying when Peter whispered how the other guys didn't made him feel special and good like Tony does, how they couldn't touch the spot inside him that only  _himself_ and  _Tony_ could find or how they were always to rough, dumb and desperate, using his body hurtfully and moving like they were trying to kill a bug. And the worst part was that, he could imagine Peter,  _his_ Peter, being manhandled stupidly and with inexperienced caresses, he could imagine the boy's face scrunched up in pain as another  ** _idiotic_** teenage boy thrusted inside him rapidly and carelessly, legs spread forcefully and painfully.  _God,_ it fucking killed him.

 

Peter once told him about his first time, when they were in the back of Tony's car, hot and sweaty. He listened tortuously at the soft voice talking lowly; how it was rushed and boring, in a couch and with a cheap condom that they were given early in the week in fucking S _ex Ed class,_ how this random guy at school invited him over to watch movies and eat popcorn and,  _how the hell_  Peter allowed this random guy fuck him quickly and not knowing it was his first time. But —Once again: _'I only did it to be ready for you, Tony'._ He can still feel the pride and his ego elevating every goddamn time.

 

It hurt and his chest clenched in sadness and desperation when he knew how Peter has done a lot of things and  _tried_ a lot of things, how he knew the boy hates Edward's friends because he has being with one of them intimately for more than a few times and the boy _hates_ them because they seem to be talking nonstop about what he and - _Harry?-_ did a few times —Tony doesn't regrets eavesdropping to his son and friend's conversations.

 

He fucking despises when Peter purposely gets closer to the same boy, smile in the way he _only_  smiles at Tony and his fist clench when that Harry kid announces that he and Peter will go to  _his_ home to 'make homework' and the man cannot miss the bruises on his chest and legs on the boy when he sees him a few days later. Tony  _perfectly_ knew that Peter only did it out of rage, when he had to reject the boy's ways to go with Pepper somewhere, or when he was moody for something shitty at work and Tony took it out on Peter. He knew Peter liked seeing him shift in discomfort and madness, he liked seeing him drink his glass of Jack as he ignored the boys in the living room and he couldn't do anything or claim — _Because,_ the boy wasn't his.

 

But, at the same time, he  ** _lived_** for a jealous Peter Parker, angry and trying to desperately grab his attention.

 

 

 _So,_ when Tony got to have a few sweet little moments without distractions, problems and logical concerns. When he  _got_ to have a fresh morning with the boy by his side. He didn't diverted the opportunity.

 

"Touch me," Peter whispered against his lips.

 

"I am touching you," The man mumbled, gripping his leg.

 

"No, Tony.  _Touch me._ "

 

Tony licked inside his mouth irately, feeling every bump that hr already knew by memorie. He got slowly on top of the other and rested in between his legs, grinding down, just how  _they_ liked, bare bodies rubbing together persistently and sensually, the slowness of their movements made every sensation elevate higher than normal. He gripped the thighs that were by his waist barely touching and pulled the farther apart, the gasped against his lips made his own cock twitch.

 

 "Show me," The older man gulped heavily.

 

"What?" Peter bit hid bottom lip and lifted his hips, trying to chase the man.

 

Tony groaned, "Show  _me_ how you touch yourself when I'm not there with you."

 

The boy stopped his movements abruptly and stopped kissing him and Tony was about to apologise because  _that_ was the first time he asked him to do something like that, despite all the worst things they have done. Peter smiled against him and licked the man's parted lips once, hips moving up again and Tony sighed in relief.

 

"You want to watch me masturbate?" 

 

Tony coughed unexpectedly at the blunt question that he very much knew the answer — _Uh, fuck yeah?—_ He nodded, voice getting lost.

 

"You dirty old man," The brown eyed boy grinned widely.

 

" _Jesus Christ,_ don't say that, Peter," The man grimaced and shook his head.

 

Peter pushed slightly at his chest, shifting comfortably and bent his legs gently, he spread them more and brought another pillow to place it under his head, his wide eyes stared up at Tony the whole time, brown orbs tempting, "I'm gonna show you, Tony."

 

The brown haired man hummed and pecked his jaw, he shifted in between his legs mumbled lovingly, "Sweetheart."

 

The boy pushed the other's face away from him and made him stare at him intently, "Don't  _stop_ looking at me." 

 

Peter lifte a hand, rubbing faintly on the man's beard before bringing it down to his own chest, caressing with his fingertips, moving them up and down his sternum and nipples, barely grazing them. Tony stared as the boy rubbed them more with his fingers and he had to hold back to just not take them in his mouth and make them both hard like —God _,_ like Peter already did with a small fidgetin of his fingers, the boy moaned quietly.

 

The older man wanted to lean down and kiss his mouth but he found himself not moving, muscles staying still and hands holding his weight up in the soft bed as he watched the boy  _finally_ dragged his hand down his chest and belly, feeling the fine hairs that were on his pubic bone and were his dick was standing hard, he took it in his hand with a large sigh and whimper and moved his hand up and down hastily, hips moving unconsciously in circles.

 

" _Tony,_ " The brown eyed boy breathed out and closed his eyes.

 

He sighed shakily, not daring to talk or make a rough movement, the uncomfortable position he was in was making his arms to shake lightly, but he kept forgetting when Peter pulled too hard at his dick and he gasped with for furrowed eyebrows as his hand lifted to grip the pillow under his head. 

 

"More, Tony — _Please—,_ " Peter opened his eyes and stopped his hand immediately, he grinned lazily at Tony while bringing his hand to his mouth, he kept a consuming gaze with the man while he darted his pink tongue out and licked playfully two of his fingers and brought them down again and Tony knew were they're going because he has seen the boy doing it when they were in a rush, " _There,_ Tony," Peter whispered as his fingers passed his cock and touched in between his cheeks, moving them up and down hurriedly, feeling around until he pressed them slightly against his opening.

 

"Fuck, kid," Tony exhaled, eyes following the other's hand movements.

 

The younger boy licked his fingers again, this time more intently, spitting subtly on the tip of his fingers and before he could bring them down, Tony stopped him and leaned over to grab the new bottle of lube that was forgotten on his nightstand.

 

"No!" Peter gripped his forearm, wet fingers damping the skin, he kissed Tony's cheek, "Like this. I do it like  _this_ when I'm alone."

 

The man clenched his eyes and nodded, going back to his old position, fondling for a few seconds the spread legs, "Ok, baby." 

 

The brown eyed boy let go and brought his fingers to his lips again, enveloping them quickly, he sucked on them desperately, brown eyes searching in the man's face; thin fingers came out glistening in spit, a small strand of saliva formed in the tip of his index to his bottom lip — _And,_ Tony recovered his senses, he bent his head and kissed his lips harshly, trapping part of his fingers in between their moving mouths. He raised his eyebrows when the boy sneaked his wet fingers inside Tony's mouth, pressing them against his tongue, he licked at them lazily, tasting the other's saliva and he was about to bite them, but Peter pulled them out and directed his hand downwards again.

 

"I'm ready, Tony," Peter gasped and arched his back just the slightest bit when he put his two fingers inside himself at once, going all the way, " _Yes —Ah—_ Deeper." 

 

"Show me, sweetheart." 

 

The boy moaned blatantly and pushed his hips back against his hand when he moved his fingers back and forth, pressing them harshly inside and moving them in circles, mumbling and whispering as if Tony was the one doing it. He moved his other hand to his cock, rubbing it rapidly and Tony felt for the first time the painful ache on his own, rubbing against the back of the boy's leg, he grinded lazily, eyes flicking to Peter's face and opened mouth and then to his hands moving desperately on himself.

 

"Uh! — _ThereThereThere—,_ " Peter mumbled rapidly and his chest moved up and down with ragged breaths coming out and his upper body spammed in pleasure when he touched the spot inside him, he whispered hoarsely, "Fuck  _me,_ Tony."

 

Tony didn't know if the slick, wet and filthy noises were Peter's fingers fucking himself, his hand stroking himself all it  _all_ was part of his imagination.

 

"Tony," The boy raised his voice, "I'm coming."

 

He watched with delightful and with a bigarousal how Peter bent his back upwards and stopped his movements completely when he orgasmed quickly, twitching and whimpering under Tony. He kissed the boy softly when he simmer down and sighed contentedly, staring at the man's eyes shyly, his cheeks were red and his curls were damp on his forehead when he took his fingers out of himself and brought them up, rubbing them on Tony's closed lips — _God, this kid was **still**  too much— _and leaving wet traces on them; Peter smiled widely with halfclosed eyes when Tony licked them shortly.

 

"I always think about you when you're not with me," Peter's mumbled echoed loudly in the four walls.

 

"I know," The man nodded, "I know, baby."

 

"But, like — _Not only_ when I'm horny. I think about you when I'm in school or in soccer practice.  _And,_ when May send me to buy something," The boy run his fingers through his beard tenderly, avoiding his eyes, "Whatever I do, I always think about _you_ , Tony." 

 

Tony looked down, staring into the pale flesh of his chest, he was determined to not answer the boy's affirmations and just let it pass or distract him with kisses or caresses, but before he could think twice, he nodded unhurriedly, almost passing unnoticed and gazed at the brown eyes.

 

" _Me too,_  sweetheart."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was dirty. I'm going to hell. Join me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minutes were fast but they felt slow when Peter opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time you'll see Peter's pov.
> 
> This story actually has a playlist, I think you'll enjoy listening to it while reading. Check it out?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/y8kcgira7iem1a8u4yaytz1j8/playlist/0hA12QcepBfNCNUm9spibp
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Just the  _single_  thought of having his way and doing what  _he_ wanted at any time and at any place, putting the older man into a position were he wasn't capable of saying  _ **'No'**_ or turning away, making the man put everything aside —His life, plans, work, dates and  _wife—_ just so that he could have a little, short and especial moment with the boy. Just _that_ thought of knowing he got Tony tied up with metaphorical rope, close to him and willing to do everything; it made his chest tingle with that certain amount of  ** _amour-propre_** and egotism. 

 

The solidarity and  _maybe_ compunction of having to lie constantly and significantly, the guilt that came after rushed actions. Peter used bite the sleeve of his jacket in total concern whenever his mind went back at the last time he spent time with the man; he used shake his head and promise to not get close to Tony again, for his sake. 

 

For  _everybody's_ sake, he can't imagine what would it be if anyone finds out. He will be the victim, the molested child that didn't know how to stop such a  _horrific_ event. He could see it already, burning in his nightmares and waking up agitatedly, only to text Tony to make sure anything was real and that everything was  _ok_.

 

But, the promise of staying away and forgetting whatever was becoming in between the two of them, was always forgotten in the back of his mind each time he saw again the honey eyes, tall body and dark hair. All his the second thoughts and holding back were vanished the moment he saw the man eyeing him lustfully, with a hint of amazment and he forgot all his morals his aunt taught him and begged for Tony to never stop looking at him and touch him improperly.

 

 _Yes —_ Peter could  _never_ stop thinking about Tony,  _oh,_ he couldn't. The firm touches that lingered on his skin after hours of touching makes him suspire for more and take his breath away. 

 

 _But,_ he could never stop thinking too about the inexperienced kisses, embarrassing sex and hesitating caresses with boys his age. Alone in the corner of a living room where nobody could see them properly, only dark shadows  _or,_ letting someone lead him by holding his hand to find a deserted room in a house - _Liz' house-_  full of drunk people dancing to loud musicand letting himself being touched purposely and excitedly. That unique rush that his heart retains whenever he has someone at his disposition with young hands and young thoughts, that are similar on his own, interacted with Peter. 

 

He prefers the qualified manners and ways of the older man,  ** _for sure_**. The experienced lips and bold fondling, his strength and height, the confident smile and secret presents —Like that one time, the  _first_ time he invited Tony over to his apartment, taking advantage of May working late. He jumped on the man happily when he saw him placing the things - _Cheetos, Arizona and Oreos-_ on his kitchen island, a 7-Eleven plastic bag laying messily on the ground. Warmth spread on his chest when Tony remembered his request of munchies.

 

It  _almost_ felt like a normal rutine, like a normal night that Tony was his and only  _his,_ that he didn't had to go back to his wife, it felt like it was all alright and they were together, not going straight to sex and the desperate need of contact; just chatting pleasantly on his living room, the television echoing low as they ate and shared an Arizona, his feet laid on Tony's legs as he listened to him talk, the soft, unconscious grazing that the man was leaving on the bone of his ankle, admiration and a weird,   _innocent_  desire for him.

 

The odd desire of wanting the man to just hold him until he falls sleep, to have a long dinner and talk for eternity, the mere  _desire_ of wanting to wake up next to him, with his strong arms hugging securely his waist and long mornings with slow sex without that familiar fear and guilt.

 

 _That_  desire that scared him the most, the one that Peter knew he can't have, the only desire that ~~seemed~~  was impossible in any way and that he forced it deep down on his mind, denying it and suppressing it with excuses. The few nights he spent crying quietly into his pillow until his eyes saw the A.M on his clock and he forced himself to sleep with a broken heart and tired eyes, knowing Tony preferred the blonde woman with kind eyes, knowing  _perfectly_ that the man could never be fully his. 

 

The mourning he felt after their first, fast encounters was always present, like a knife stabbing his chest every  _goddamn_ time. The constant heartache and pitiful thoughts of himself and all of them were _unbearable_ to just let them slide; his reason to always go to Edward's house is — _Of course,_ talk to his best friend and play video game— but, the reason that got his heart jumping rapidly and his hands sweating was when he could catch Tony in the house, tired from work and screaming at his phone angrily, brown eyes turning soft and kind when they followed the boy's figure. The few times that Tont was in the house without nothing to do were rare and the disappointment when Peter leaved without getting to taste him and hug him disappeared quickly when he his fingers twitched to dial his number and call the man to come and get him when his gymnastics class was over ending up in a dark parking lot and climbing on Tony's lap, steering wheel against his back as he whispered brokenly his favorite name.

 

The  _unwanted_ love he felt and that he was sure  ** _they both_** felt. That love that makes him scared when he saw Tony hugging Pepper instead of him, when he childishly gets mad and rolls his eyes, cursing her and promising himself to never kiss or,  _hell,_ look at the man ever again, but it was all forgotten when he offered to drive him home and kiss his neck twice. 

 

The unsure thoughts and silent questions, wondering perpetually if the man wanted him like  _he_ wanted him, if he craved Peter at late hours like he craved Tony, if he ever punch a wall when he sees him with another boy like he punch his bedroom wall to simmer down his impulses when his eyes watched earlier  _Tony &Pepper _sitting happily and drinking lemonade. He blocked  _all_ persistent feelings and hurtful second thoughts, every impulse and wishes. 

 

Peter just ignores the man's fond gaze and soft caresses, loving whispers and sweet promises. He ignores all kind of affection and sentiment coming from Tony, just welcoming it physically but,  _not_ emotionally, because of the fear of being rejected and forgotten — _No strings_ _attached,_ it sounded like a mantra when he was with the man, it stayed there like a barrier, waiting for the worst and hoping for the best. He  _did_ was infatuated with Tony, but he fought back he fooled around with other boys to make sure he wasn't loosing himself to - _for-_ the man, convincing himself that he wasn't falling into a hole and that it would all end soon.

 

His heart ached everyday into trying forcefully to not love the man, but failing unexpectedly in every try.

 

-

 

The fan sounded loudly in the room, making up for the momentary silence. His eyes stared at it dumbly, when he felt movement on his bed and his fingers played inattentively with the cum laying on his belly. Peter accepted the kiss Tony placed on his chest as he pulled away completely, he watched his toned back facing him now as he loosed the grip on his own hair and breathing in hard, trying to calm his heart beating rapidly and breaths coming out fast.

 

_"At what exact time are you expecting your aunt to come?"_

 

Peter shrugged, "Late, I guess." 

 

"You  _guess?,_ " Tony raised his eyebrows, "No, kid. I need the exact hour." 

 

"God," The boy groaned, watching with halfclosed eyes the other sitting in the edge of the bed slowly, " _Hey,_ old man," He opened his legs blatantly, giving Tony a wide smile, "You still wanna know?"

 

Tony rolled his eyes and started searching for his clothes that were scattered on the ground, "Even if you're a tempting sight to look at, I am resisting." 

 

"You can't," Peter kicked his back, "You can't resist me." 

 

"Sure I do," The man mumbled and stood up, starting to put on his pants.

 

The brown eyed boy frowned and sat down, his bare body was starting to feel the cool air sorrounding them and he shivered slightly, "So,  _now_ you're gonna leave right after you fuck me?"

 

"Kid—"

 

"Don't call me that." 

 

The boy watched Tony sighed and started walking towards his way with his pants unbuttoned, he opened his legs a little more when the man got in between them and kiss his forehead tenderly, Peter laid back again and let him hover over him, "I just wanna avoid any accidents, sweetheart." 

 

"She's coming home late," Peter pecked his lips, "I swear. We still have time, Tony."

 

"This feels so  _wrong,_ " The older man whispered, resting his forehead against the boy and fondling his sides.

 

Peter ignored him and kissed his mouth more forcefully, "Don't think about it."

 

"I have to go soo—"

 

" _No!_ " The boy raised his voice just a bit, until it echoed in his small room and through the closed door, he pulled away and tried to pull the man's pants down again, "Stay just a little bit longer.  _Please._ "

 

"Peter," Tony breathed out against him and gripped his hair, "Come on, baby. I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

"Stay just a little bit longer," Peter repeated and moved his hand until he pulled out Tony's penis out of his boxers. He moved his tongue with the other's lazily, feeling him caress his chest and stomach deftly as he rubbed his hand up and down on the man, until he felt him harden again.

 

The man kissed his neck and nipped at his ear softly, he smiled, " _Sweetheart._ "

 

"Tony — I,  _come on—_ Let's do it again," The younger boy whimpered and extended his legs hazily, "Fuck me again,  _before you go._ "

 

"You're killing me, baby," Tony shook his head, hips following the boy's hand movements as.

 

Peter watched with parted lips the man before him, wide eyes staring up in admiration when he watched him lick his fingers carelessly and rubbing them on his opening; Peter's covered feet with thick socks brushed against the man's calves when when he moved his hand away and let Tony guide himself inside him, going quick and rough, moving Peter up in the mattress and making him gasp, but with that certain _benevolence_  that only Tony had.

 

" _Yes,_ " The boy's face scrunched and his mouth opened, feeling like it was the first time touching him and letting  _himself_ be touched by Tony; his hand clenched the sheets, desperation and mortification fogging his head when he knew the man had to leave and go back to his life and wash of his scent. 

 

The moved fast and perilously, the wet noises and the bed's springs grinding together echoed inside the room, the distant sound of the cars riding fast in the street came from the closed window. Peter held the sides of Tony's head with soft hands, sometimes threading his thin fingers in the brown hair, caressing tenderly when Tony thrusted inside him to hard, trying to make him calm down and go slower and longingly, but it was interrupted whenever Peter moaned brokenly and asked for more. They didn't held back and were ignoring everything that was outside their small atmosphere.

 

—They  _ignored_ every sound if it wasn't theirs, they ignored the city noises and loud neighbors that lived in Peter's _**working class**_  neighborhood. They pay no attention to the front door slamming close softly and Peter's name being called from the living room, they moved faster and stupidly as they dismissed too the steps from the corridor and his aunt's soft voice. 

 

The minutes passed fast but they felt slow when Peter opened his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can a moment of madness make up for an age of consent?"
> 
> —Basil Bunting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he now realized that he was never the one with the adulthood and maturity, the one to protect and fortify. He was the one that got caught up and couldn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Listen to the playlist if you can!

 

_"Christmas is coming soon."_

 

_"It is."_

 

_"What are you gonna give me?" Peter smiled._

 

_"What do you want?" Tony rolled his eyes fondly, his body moving when the boy started jumping on the bed, his own shirt was wrapping Peter's body loosely and the watch he took from Tony was big on his wrist._

 

_"A dog."_

 

_He scoffed, "You can barely shower yourself and you want a dog?"_

 

_The younger boy gasped and stopped hopping momentarily, "I do shower myself, asshole."_

 

_"Hey," Tony slapped the leg before him and pointed a finger at him, "Respect. I'm still an adult."_

 

_"Blah, blah, blah—" The brown eyed boy waved his hand and jumped again, turning his back towards him, "You're so boring."_

 

_The man stretched his arm rapidly and grabbed the other's ankle, making him fall on the bed with a laugh, "Come here." Peter laid down beside him roughly, hugging his neck and pulling him down with him. Tony smiled and kissed him heavily, the adrenaline from just a few minutes ago was returning and he welcomed it fastly. He tickled slightly his fingers over the boy's belly and ribs, swallowing the giggles amd sighs._

 

_"Stop it," Peter smiled slightly._

 

 _"Boring." He bit his lip tenderly, kissing lustfully and making up for the time that they didn't see eachother. Tony guided_ _his hand unhurriedly in the inside of Peter's thigh, he caressed tenderly and lovingly, welcoming the boy's tongue running against his lips messily._

 

_"Wait," Peter pulled away and held the man's hand on his leg, stopping it from moving upwards, "Can we just —Like, lay down?"_

 

_"What?"_

 

_The boy hugged his middle tightly, "I don't wanna do anything right now," He whispered, "Hold me?"_

 

_He stared at him and nodded and kissed his forehead, "Sweetheart."_

 

 -

 

Tony felt distant from his own self and he felt like decaying, his arms were numb, barely holding himself and his ears welcomed the quick sounds distantly, he could only hear his blood running and heart beating. The air around him seemed to be restricted and he felt like floating, it felt like a bad dream that got him waking up sweating and panting. But, everything was real and his mind had to take time to accept and process it.

 

"May! —Don't— Fuck,  _get out!_ "

 

Peter gasped and sat down, but laid down again when his forehead knocked against the man's. The door slammed loudly and they both stay still for a moment, their rapid breathings hitting eachother's faces as they stared at eachother. Tony stared painfully at the boy's scared expression that — _God,_ it resembled the same one his aunt was wearing when she opened the door, the same wide brown and opened mouth, the bag that she was holding dropped loudly on the floor and she closed the door.

 

"Come out  _now,_ Peter," Her muffled voice sounded through the door firmly, startling them.

 

"Get off," The boy whispered and pushed at his chest.

 

Tony nodded and his mouth dried up, the unbelievable seeming - _presenting-_ itself infront of him, like a cold wave hitting his body in a San Francisco's beach; his heart wasn't beating fast or threatening to break his lungs, it was slowing down by every minute and his stomach was hurting suddenly. He thought of an impossible escape that could send him back to his house, for a new reality where it didn't include that particular nightmare. Tony dressed with shaky hands as he watched the boy do same quickly, tripping a few times and pushing Tony out of the way when he was looking for his jeans.

 

"Holy fuck,  _holy fuck,_ " Peter whispered and looked at him with wet eyes, "Tony."

 

The older man grabbed his jacket and nodded calmly, "Let's just go out."

 

The inevitable  _just_ happened. 

 

The  _irrevocable_ happened and the trepidation that filled cause him to place a flat hand on his own chest to try and make the itchiness and internal pain away. All the probabilities and — _horrific_  scenarios that appeared on his mind seemed to be only logical situations that could happen— The deception and sadness in Pepper's eyes and his son never forgiving him for what has he done; he was already imagining it in his head, he could see it clearly and it  _fucking_ scared him to just think about the consequences and comeuppance that were expecting him just outside the door and apartment.

 

He decided to remain calm and accept everything that has to come, even if his legs seemed like giving up and he stopped blaming the kid for insisting him to visit his apartment, he stopped blaming Peter for making him stay longer and kissing him harshly. It was all on  _him,_ it was all on Tony the moment he accepted the boy's words and touches, the long looks and red lips, accepting without remorse the boy getting on his knees when he asked and laying down when he demanded. It was  _all_ on him the moment he welcomed Peter into his life and he felt like dying.

 

Tony backed away hesitantly when the boy gave large steps towards him, wrinkled shirt sorrounding his torso and sweatpants hanging low over his prominent hipbones, he sighed and closed his eyes when Peter hugged him tightly, small hands gripped the back of his Tony's shirt and brown curls tickled his chin, " _Baby—"_ He closed his mouth and wrapped his arms around the other.

 

"I'm sorry, Tony," Peter looked up and kissed his lips before he could speak.

 

"Shh, let me handle everything, alright?" Tony whispered.

 

The boy nodded, "Tell me everything is gonna be alright."

 

"Peter—"

 

" _Tell me._ "

 

He shook his head and sighed, his eyes burned and his stomach hurt, "I can't."

 

-

 

Tony opened his mouth when he saw May standing just a few meters away from the door, her face was red and her cheeks were wet, but her expression was neutral. It was the first time in the night that his chest welcomed the embarrassment and bashfulness that felt foreign to his confident and narcissist persona. He crumbled slowly when her eyes watered, eyeing Peter painfully as the boy tried to hide himself behind him.

 

" _May!"_

 

It all went fast when man turned his head away unwittingly and he backed away, stepping on Peter accidentally, his cheek burned and tingled lightly as he looked away and clenched his jaw, the sound of the loud slap still echoed in the corridor when Peter pushed him away and stood in front of May when she was about to lift her hand again. Tony coughed when words seemed to get lost and his mind turned blank. 

 

"Stop it, May — _Please—_ Listen to m—"

 

"How could you, Anthony?" She pointed at him.

 

"Please, let me—" 

 

" _No!_ " May yelled, pushing Peter away, she looked at him with dangerous eyes until he backed away and lowered his head. She turned around to stare at Tony, "I trusted you, Anthony — I trusted  _you_ with my nephew. I trusted your family—"

 

"My family has nothing to do with this," Tony breathed out and lifted his hand to move it in between Peter and himself, "They have nothing do with this, May."

 

"And what is  _this?_ " Her voice broke and lowered slightly. She turned to look at the boy, "What is this, Peter?"

 

Tony's hands clenched when he saw Peter shaking, passing almost unnoticed — _But,_ he noticed his flushed face and wet wide eyes, staring frightened at him and his aunt. He looked so small and younger than usual, with his grey sweater and brown hair covering his forehead, the messy curls resting on top of his head where Tony had been pulling earlier, his arms twitched avoiding the impulse to give three steps and hold Peter tightly, shielding him from everything and everyone; he wanted to wipe the few tears that rolled down his cheeks gently and whisper that it was all **_alright_**.

 

Even if it wasn't at all and will never be.

 

" _Answer me._ "

 

The both jumped at the firm voice and he look at the wall to stop looking at the brown eyes begging him for help, his jaw and cheek was still throbbing with pain but he ignored it when May spoke again.

 

"Look at me, not at  _him —_ Peter, I — Look at me!"

 

"I'm sorry," Peter sobbed quietly, "May,  _I'm sorry_."

 

Tony sighed and put his hand on the sides of his head, and leaned on the wall behind him. He watched her face softened for a few seconds and her arm was raised to touch the boy, but she stopped and looked at Tony again with a red face and a sour expression. May got closer and Tony flinched slightly, but she only got close enough to make him uncomfortable.

 

"You  _bastard_ — If you _, God—_ You forced yourself on him and manipulated him in any way. If he," She pointed at Peter, "Tells me that you touched him when he didn't want to —Wich, I'm sure you  _did—_ and that what was happening in that room  _is rape._ I will—"

 

"No, no. _No_ , please listen," Tony said lowly, unable to recognize his own voice, sounding so broken and weak that got him coughing in a try to recover, "All of what was happening was a mutual and a  _bilateral_ decision. I would  _never_ force him into anything and I never did. I can't defend or evade my decisions and actions nor can I —"

 

"I will call the police," She turned around and started walking away, "No, I'm  _going_ to call the police," 

 

Peter stepped in front of her, "Please listen to me, May. I never fe—" 

 

"Go to your room and wait there until I say you can come out, Peter. I'm being serious. Go now or—"

 

" _No!_ Listening to me," The boy yelled, "You're not listening," He looked down, "I know how it seems. But,  _please,_ listen to me, May. He never did anything I didn't wanted to and he never forced me, I swear. I asked for it and he didn't do anything at first, but  ** _I did_**. I wanted to."

 

"Peter, go to your room now," May breathed in and closed her eyes, "You don't know what you're saying and you're confused. Please, just—"

 

" _I wanted to do it!_ " Peter raised his voice, "I'm not confused. I've never been, because I'm not a stupid kid anymore. I knew since the beginning what was I getting myself into and  _he_ never forced me," He looked at the man for a moment, "I know it's wrong."

 

May scoffed, " _It is_ wrong, Peter," She yelled, "What were you thinking!"

 

Tony took a few steps and raised his hands in defeat, "Let's just sit down and—"

 

"He's  _seventeen,_ Anthony. How could you?" She covered her mouth and sobbed loudly, "He could be your son! Think about Edward being in Peter's place. Think about  _it._ You're sick."

 

The man looked down and clenched his eyes, his family and life showing up in a quick thought and — _Yes,_ every fucking day he thought about his son and what would happen. Every day the guilt ate him alive when he watched him talking with Peter, laughing and pushing him around. But his egoistic decisions made him look away and ignore for a while.

 

"It was  _my fault,_ May," Peter mumbled.

 

And Tony is standing there, in the middle of the small hallway, stupid and not moving. Like a hard rock and in loss of words, with a blank mind and a sad heart. The promise he made himself of handling everything well, acting like an adult and taking responsibility of  _everything_ was forgotten. His hands shook in fear and his eyes watered; because, Peter is there, speaking for him and acting for him, accepting the consequences like a grown up, defending  _them_ with mere loyalty and easy words. And he now realized that he was never the one with the adulthood and maturity, the one to protect and  _fortify._ He was the one that got caught up and couldn't let go. 

 

"Get out of my house," Tony looked up with wide eyes and opened mouth at her. 

 

"We can—"

 

"If you ever come near himagain, if you talk or try to communicate with him in any kind of way and if you  _even_ look at him," She pointed at him, "I won't hesitate in calling the police. I don't care care what your last name is, what high position in work you have, what influences you have —I  _won't_ give up until everybody knows what you did and you're in jail. Don't ever talk to  _him_ again." 

 

Tony's breath got caught up he nodded slowly, the satisfaction and amazment clouded his mind and he almost wanted to say  _'thank you'._ The outcome of the situation seeming unreal and delusive. His chest ached and he surrender, he surrender to fighting and talking, he just wanted to home and hope that everything was a nightmare warning him. He looked at the boy and gulped, the words stuck in the tip of his tongue were threatening to come out and tell Peter apologies and  _forged_ promises. 

 

He turned to look at the woman and said softly, "I'm sorry this happened." 

 

The man was about to walk away, but he was stopped by Peter colliding against him harshly, hugging him and holding him desperately, hiding his face on his neck and kissing there once secretly, ignoring his aunt's firm orders to pull away and her tender hands pulling at his sweater roughly. Tony stood rigid, with his head high and looking at the cealing, it took all of his willpower to not wrap his arms around the boy, but the fear of May changing her mind and accusing was enough to push him away with a dry  _'stop it'._ He frowned at the lost and just  _afflicted_ expression that the boy gave him shortly before looking down and stepping away.

 

" _Again,_ I'm sorry this happened."

 

"Just get out of my house," She shook his head and pointed at the door.

 

Tony tried,  _god,_ he tried so hard and succeed to not fall on his knees and punch himself for letting himself go around Peter, for letting go of all worries and ignoring all of the signals that told him to  _not_ come to the boy's apartment. Everything was placed in front of him to not arrive, every situation possible presented itself abruptly and he was about to behave like a normal, educated and  _adult_ man; but he let go and threw everything aside, the impossibilities seemed suddenly possible when Tony answered his phone and listened to the boy's sultry words and small whimpers that got him driving across New York's streets at a fast speed and a beating heart full of warmth and  _love._

 

The colossal love he felt for the kid that was limitless, the that he got tired of denying and excusing. The shame and embarrassment of being discovered in a inconvenient situation became small when he could only think about taking the consequences  _for_ Peter, to be punished for him, because if he is standing in front of a court with a expensive suit on, he would never say he regrets acting the way he did around Peter Parker.

 

Because reality was present now and his heart felt like stopping, but when he looked one more time at the boy's eyes he didn't know if he was going be able to stay away and forget.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if their situation didn't feel realistic, it didn't felt much real too me. I tried my best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —And, suddenly everything seemed like it was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School has been crazy and I'm trying to be constant in the other starker fic that I'm working on.   
>  Thank you all for the support and the ones who commented constantly! This is the last chapter and it has an open ending.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Maybe the sole answer was to move on and to consign to oblivion; to try to go back to normal and ignore the small phase of his life that lasted a bit, but fullfied him into a enormous limit when he could spend time with the man. The painful and arduous  thoughts that he had the next day after his aunt caught them, made him realized that all of his efforts of not falling for the man, the efforts of only making their relationship physical and  _not_ emotional, were all a fake excuse for him to not fall and get attached —But, when he laid in his bed, ashamed and angry at himself _, hell,_ angry at Tony for leaving him like that, without a second thought; he cried and bit his pillow when he knew that his undying love for the man was always present.

 

Peter couldn't stare at May's eyes for days, and their constant and blithe conversations were at first forced and awkward, but they started going back to normal once Peter told her  _everything_ and apologized once again. The useless tries of defending Tony, telling and exclaiming that he wasn't the only that did wrong, were ignored by his aunt; because, she keep seeing him as the adolescent that got manipulated by an older man, by a family guy and a  _'respected'_ man.

 

The pace that was starting to form in between them and in their home was shattered and it made the boy's annoyance and discontent grow, because; he was no longer allowed to do the things he used to do, he  _is_ grounded and May makes him come to work with her after school ends. He only felt a mere impotence at being  _still_ treated like a child without autonomy. 

 

 _So —_ When May let him go with his friends after school to eat and play video games was a surprise. He avoided the fact that he ditched his friends and that he's been ignoring Edward for the last couple of weeks. As soon as the bell rang, he ran from the cold rain and went into the nearest subway station to walk around lonely corners and sometimes stay under a magazine stand when the rain got to harsh. 

 

Peter entered an old supermarket with blinking lights and water leaks that were being treated with buckets on the ground. His hoodie was soaked and he shivered when the air conditioner hit his cold body. Music blasted from his earphones as he walked distractedly along the aisles and grabbed the first junk food he saw. 

 

He was expecting everything but  _that —_ He wasn't expecting to see golden eyes and brown hair, tall body and clean clothes— Because,  _what are the odds?_

 

Peter saw him first, he saw the lean back and loose pants. He was contemplating in walking away with an aching chest but he found himself walking towards him and tapping his shoulder slightly. The feeling that he had when he dreamed about the man, appeared, the uneasiness and fear, the want and admiration. He breathed in when Tony turned around and stayed still as he looked at Peter up and down with a frown.

 

"Peter, hey—" He coughed, "What are you doing here?"

 

The boy couldn't find his voice so he raised his arm that was holding the food.

 

"You're still keeping it healthy, huh?" Tony smiled slightly and pointed at Cheetos and Sprite.

 

Peter grinned and nodded, "Hey, Tony." 

 

"Kid," The older man nodded once.

 

"I just got out of school," Peter smiled awkwardly and pointed at his backpack.

 

"I can see that," Tony nodded, he hesitated for a few seconds, before speaking, "How've you been, kid?" 

 

He nodded and looked down for a moment, "Good."

 

"I'm glad." 

 

"And you?" 

 

" _Good_ ," The older man nodded and leaned on the shelves slightly, "How's your aunt?"

 

Peter shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

 

"I'm glad," He repeated.

 

The boy looked at his sides, reading labels he has seen before, trying to ignore the fact that their usual general, confident exchange of words that now seemed blundering and artless; he could see the man fumbling distractedly with the package chips and soda, glancing around himself and sometimes looking at Peter for a short time. Peter cleared his throat and pointed at the items on his hands.

 

"That's  _all_ you gonna take?" 

 

Tony looked down and nodded, "Yeah, gotta go back to work soon," He pointed back, "That's all you gonna take, kid?" 

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully, "Don't call me that. You know I hate it." 

 

The brown eyed man smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows, "I know you do." 

 

" _Old man._ "

 

The boy covered his mouth with his fingers and snorted, smiling widely when he saw the other chuckling quietly.  _And,_ suddenly the warm heart and blithe thoughts came back, normal and methodical, with the old appeased feeling that invade his body, the only feeling that he  _felt_ when he was with Tony. Peter's problems seemed to be going away when he saw the man smiling and getting closer. All the promises he made to May, all the apologies and agreements were forgotten and he was going to be sentenced for wanting to indulge into the  _prohibit_  again.

 

"Did you came here walking?" The older man asked.

 

"Yes," Peter mumbled, " _Why?_ "

 

Tony shrugged, "It's raining pretty bad and you're already dripping in water," He hesitated again and looked away with a grimaced, "How abo— _God—_ It's gonna look wrong if I drive you to your apartment, but I can drive you close by or, even to a subway station."

 

The younger boy swallowed marginally and nodded after a few seconds of thinking, "Thanks, Tony." 

 

-

 

The rain was hitting the windows loudly, his and Tony's clothes were wet from where they run to the car and he placed his hand in between his legs to warm the up. The silence that followed was awkward and unnecessary and he was hesitating if it was a good idea to come with Tony. 

 

 Peter looked at the man when he didn't started the car, his hands held the steering wheel tightly and his eyes were looking outside the foggy windshield. The boy hesitated in lifting his hand and placing on the other's arm and he was expecting to be pushed away, but Tony only looked at him and gave him a sad smile. Peter's breath shortened and his stomach twisted when he was about to remove his hand, but Tony held it close to his face and kissed each knuckle slowly.

 

" _Tony,_ " His voice cracked, "Can we talk about it?" 

 

The man shook his head and dropped his hand with a last peck, "There's nothing to talk about."

 

Peter frowned, "There is! We haven't talk since the day you left."

 

"We were lucky," Tony affirmed.

 

The younger boy nodded, "I know." 

 

"We were really lucky, Peter," He sighed, "I could be—" 

 

"But, nothing—" 

 

"Let me finish," Tony raised his voice slightly, "What we did was wrong,  _so wrong._ I was imprudent and you were reckless and —We  _can't_ repeat it, Peter." 

 

"Why?" The younger boy sniffed. When he didn't get an answer, he pushed angrily at the man's shoulder.

 

"Peter—"

 

" _Why not?_ " Peter shrugged, "You just kissed my hand a minute ago."

 

Tony nodded, "As an apology for not giving you a concrete explanation after I left." 

 

"Well, what a shitty apology, _Mr. Stark_ ," The brown eyed boy scoffed, "Everything is back to normal now!"

 

"You have to understand that I couldn't just try to reach you after what happened, I couldn't risk it," Tony looked at annoyed, "I don't think you understand the magnitude of  _our_ current situation—"

 

"I do," He crossed his arms.

 

"No, you don't," The older man chuckled sarcastically, "Peter, I could be in court right now —Fuck that, I could be in jail right  _now—_ and you would be with a phycologist provided by the state, telling him about you unfortunate situation of how you were  _molested_  and  _raped._  So,  _no,_ you don't understand anything." 

 

Peter ignored him, "I'm gonna be eighteen next month. I'm gonna be legal, Tony. We can—"

 

Tony raised his hand and shook his head rapidly, "Listen, kid; are you hearing yourself?"

 

"We can be together after I—" The boy shut his mouth when Tony looked at him firmly.

 

 "I have a wife and a son — _Your_  friend, Peter," The man sighed and rubbed his face, "We can't do this again."

 

The boy nodded and looked down, the aching on his chest got stronger and a pain on his head augmented. Tony hasn't started the car, he was looking emotionlessly infront of him and drumming his hands against the steering wheel. Peter breathed in shakily after a minute of reticence, he sat up straight and took of his jacket slowly, he could feel the man's eyes on him as he stopped for a second and think twice; he looked at the golden eyes as he started lifting his sweater over his body.

 

" _Stop that, kid._ "

 

"Like the first time," The boy mumbled and lifted his sweater, "Let's do it like the first time." 

 

"Put it on," Tony looked away, with a clenched jaw, "Put in on,  _now._ "

 

"Just this  _one,_ " Peter whispered aimlessly, hand stopping from taking the item off, "As a goodbye?"

 

Tony dropped his hands in surrender and lowered his head, the sound of shifting became loud when the boy knelt in the seat and suddenly  _everything_ came to back to his mind and the only question left was — _How the fuck was he gonna survive without this man?—_ Peter lifted his leg daintily and positioned himseld in the other's lap, the steering wheel was digging on his back uncomfortably and he pressed closer to the man's chest, waiting for a instant reject; he smiled slightly when the Tony placed his hands on his hips and brought him close, his thumbs fondled his prominent hipbones over his jeans.

 

"We can't do this," The older man whispered defeated.

 

Peter hushed him softly and brushed his lips on the other's, "Just this one."

 

Tony breathed out before kissing him roughly, they winced when their teeth collided. It was blotchy, confused and coarsed, but their tongues moved together desperately. The boy bit Tony's bottom lip and pulled at it when he jerked his head to his his neck and jaw. He moaned airily and rubbed his crotch on the other's stomach and then grinding down on his lap.

 

"Fuck me like the first time," Peter whispered.

 

The older man pulled away and shook his head, a alarmed expression was on his face, "No.  _No,_ I —I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking a minute ago. Just —we can  _can't_ do this again, Pe—"

 

"It would be the last time.  _Please,"_ The boy whimpered, holding the sides of his face and forcing Tony to kiss him.

 

"Kid—" 

 

"Don't call me  _that!_ " 

 

Their eyes connected and Peter sighed brokenly when the man caressed his cheek tenderly and kissed his forehead. Peter thought that he was going to be denied again when Tony's hands pushed at his stomach for a few seconds before starting to lift his damp sweater as his lips brushed his jaw, the beard scrapy his skin made the boy close his eyes in satisfaction, the same grazing that left his skin burning for a day and the same on that he has being missing.

 

"Go to the other seat." 

 

Tony's voice startled them both, the had time to sober up and regret, but they ignored it together as Peter lifted his sweater completely and threw it beside him, climbing to the other seat dumbly and laying down as he was about to unbutton his flannel, but the other stopped him, "Let's not risk it, we're in an opened space, baby."

 

The boy sniffed brokenly at the name and covered his eyes with the palm of his hands to stop tears to fall freely down his face. He opened his legs when Tony rested on top of him and kissed him sloppily, gripping his messy curls and caressing his sides. The only noise was the seat grinding and the wet noises coming out of their mouths.

 

" _Hurry_."

 

Peter unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them with shaking fingers as he watched the other doing the same. He gasped and lifted his hips when Tony gripped the waist of his jeans and pulled them firmly along with his briefs. His heart beat faster at fear of being seen and getting caught, but he forgot when the man kissed his chest and stroked him quickly, the warm breath on his skin contrasted the cool air that was sorrounding them. 

 

"God —I missed you, baby," Tony sighed against his neck.

 

When Tony entered him, he clenched his eyes and his hands gripped the sides of the man's shirt, the burnt and pain was almost unbearable, when Tony only licked his fingers and rubbed them on his opening, he asked if Peter wanted to wait and do it the right way, but the boy shook his head and spread his legs more. He was craving the touches and licks, and the impatience he had made it worse as he let the man start to thrust inside him slowly, with small shifts of his hips.

 

"Slow,  _slow,_ " Peter whispered shakily.

 

"Everything's ok?" Tony asked and moved in and out once. 

 

The boy gasped and cried out lowly, "Wait — I'm," He whimpered, "It hurts, Tony."

 

"I'm gonna stop, kid —I can't—" 

 

" _Shh,_ " Peter smiled at him, tears blurred his vision as he caressed the other's cheek, "Let's just wait a little. I haven't done this since  _that_ day."

 

"You haven't," Tony affirmed and frowned.

 

Peter closed his eyes, "I was waiting for you."

 

The man closed his eyes and nodded, his hands caressed under Peter's flannel, he whispered, "I'm here,  _I am_ here, baby."

 

—And, suddenly everything seemed like it was going to be ok.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Xo


	9. Note

Sorry but this obviously ain't a chapter. It's been a while since i finished this work and thank YOU so much for thr feedback, this fic is my baby and I decided to continue, the second part it's part of the series.

 

I post a while ago too but I felt like it didn't catch that much of the readers so I'm thinking about taking the second part down, so please, if you would like to read it, please go and tell me what you think:) 

 

Just hit the next part of the series for the continuation!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of this:)


End file.
